The Story Of Eagle, A True Deadman
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: A new Deadman. With a story much like Ganta. Morgan Toma searches for the 'Red Man' within the confines of Deadman Wonderland. When Shiro starts bringing back memories, a vicious tale of love and pain unfolds. There is a bit of uncensoring with language. Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy and please review or PM! My first fanfic. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEADMAN WONDERLAND
1. Chapter 1:Morgan Toma

The Untold Story of Eagle a True Deadman

His arms were dislocated as they threw him into the armored truck. Next stop, Deadman Wonderland. Morgan's hands were in handcuffs even though the bailiff's had dislocated his shoulders on purpose. Morgan Tora convicted of the countless murders of the Vatican. They finally caught him in Japan were he was convicted. He didn't know why this happened. A vacation from America to Japan when that cursed red vortex was around turned out to be a bad idea after all. This was all wrong. What was that man in red doing at the holiest place on earth? Morgan didn't believe it when he heard the boy Ganta Igarashi said that this "Red Man" had ripped his class mates to shreds. But it now was apparent; Hell was a true vision in his eyes. The stories about this hell hole were all but fantasy when he first heard them but now it was reality. Something about this "Red Man" seemed off. Morgan was sure that the "man" in question was actually a woman. He fought this demon with his powers of destruction, even all of it wasn't enough. He ended up passing out from blood loss after the battle. Every one of the cardinals and every other person there were torn apart. It was a true bloodbath. Every bit of flesh was torn to bits. Not even the master forensic teams were able to pinpoint how many victims the battle had. Several of those "masters" were scarred for life afterwards. They lined up outside the cells as they got there. One of the warden's helpers snapped Morgan's arms back into place. The director took Morgan away until they were standing in front of a gigantic door marked "G". They placed him in his own room with three pieces of candy. The collar on his neck wasn't an issue for him. Tamaki walked into the room and put his hands on Morgan's shoulders and said,

"Hey there killer. You are now going to be our main attraction with a new name. Hmmmmm you are American, so you will be Eagle. Cliché I know, but so what."

He responded by spitting on his shoe then saying,

"Fine then. I'll kill whatever you throw at me. When is the first battle? I know what this is. Carnival Corpse."

"Ah, you flatter me. Now we will get you all situated. You will be fighting Blue Jay tomorrow. Now get some rest."

Morgan walked towards his room but was interrupted by a girl in a yellow dress. Her short brown hair was strange. She asked him,

"Who are you?"

"I am Eagle. But my real name is Morgan. You are?"

"Oh I am Humming bird, but my real name is Minatsuke."

She obviously had pulled her dress forward so her cleavage was exposed. He leaned in close to her face,

"So, why do you flaunt yourself in that way? Are you trying to earn my trust before we fight or what? You use your mature body well."

She scoffed at how right he was,

"Oh, you caught me."

"Thought so. Well I already knew that you were my opponent in a few days."

She pulled him by his collar. He lightly cut his palm expecting her to try to kill him. Instead she locked her lips onto his. She forced her tongue into his mouth and flicked it around a bit. She pulled away and said,

"Think about _that_ for the next few days."

He stood for a few seconds while she strutted away. It was unusual but for some reason he enjoyed the unexpected kiss given to him by the strange girl. He went into his room and collapsed onto his bed. This stressful day was heaven compared to what was to come. His hand was still bleeding a bit. He wore a type of sharp metal claw on his middle finger so he could make himself bleed. He cut his hand pretty deep this time, even though he tried to only lightly cut it. It didn't need stitches but it wouldn't stop bleeding. He furrowed his brow and his blood started to move. Morgan closed his eyes and the blood extended into claws about six inches long. He clinked the claws together and then he jumped up and started air boxing while swinging the claws at a rapid speed. He swung his claws and then decided to go to the gym. He found the training dummies and broke one by cutting it down the middle. There was one man lifting weights that stopped as soon as Morgan started shredding them apart. The man wore an eye patch around his spiky hair. He walked behind the frenzied Morgan. Without missing a beat he turned and put a claw in front of his one eye. The man smiled then said,

"Nice form kid. But you seem a bit pissed off. Do you even know how to transform your power into supersonic speed?"

"Supersonic speed? What do you mean?"

"Like this!"

He pulled on the back of his hand and an earsplitting crack ripped out as the blood formed the blade. He laughed and said,

"Invisible Black. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Crow, but my friends call me Senji. I heard you are the new guy. Eagle was it?"

"Yes. But my real name is Morgan. I'm from America. I was visiting the area when the red vortex swallowed that chunk of Tokyo. By the way, why would you show me that secret weapon of yours?"

"I don't want any surprises when I fight you. If you are off guard when we fight it wouldn't be fair. Now I'm going to teach you. Like how I taught Ganta himself."

"Good. I don't really know how fight with my power just yet. But I fashioned something to help me bleed."

Morgan held out the claws on his middle fingers. It was his little way of showing off. Crow clicked his thumb blades and showed them to Morgan. Crow then shouted,

"Alright we aren't going to push you too much today. But this is going to be intense."

They both went into a fighting stance and started sparing. There was no blood any more. That is what Crow meant by 'not pushing it' but it was at least two in the morning before they stopped. They shook hands and parted ways. He passed by Ganta's room with his bag of supplies. He saw a white haired girl stroll next to him. She looked at him with her blood red eyes. Morgan blinked a few times before saying,

"Um, hello? Who are you?"

She tilted her head to the side and said,

"Hi. Are you here to see Ganta or me?"

"Ganta? Sorry don't know the guy. So what is a girl like you doing around here?"

"I'm looking for some yummy pudding for Ganta and me. Do you want to help me Morgan?"

"Oh. But why do you know my name. Nevermind, here. I don't really need it."

He handed her a cup of pudding that he had in his back pack that the prison had given him. She smiled and held out her hand. He put the cup in her hand and grazed his finger on her glove. She took it, but coldness ran through Morgan's body. She said,

"Thank you so much. I'm sure Ganta will like to share."

She slipped into Ganta's room. After she was out of sight he collapsed onto the ground. He eyes were wide. A horrible terror ran through his mind. She was familiar, too familiar. He scrambled to his room. His first day was already Hell. It would just get worse. His next day would be his first, Carnival Corpse. His bones ached as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

He woke up as soon as the lights clicked on. He opened to Shiro leaning over top of him. He let out a groan,

"What are you doing?"

She giggled then said,

"Watching you sleep. You talk about some pretty strange stuff."

"Um, like what?"

"Like something about a place called the Vatican. "

"Yeah. I was sent there to protect someone but I couldn't."

"Ooooooh. Sounds scary. Well do you want to meet Ganta?"

Something about this girl terrified Morgan but she also made him smile,

"Sure I'll meet Ganta. Hey and if you want I can find some sweet snacks for you and him after I win today."

He placed his hand on the top of her head then smiled as her eyes widened with excitement. She said,

"Yay! Thank you, Morgan."

"My name. How do you know it?"

"Mor-gan. You don't remember? All right I'm going to get Ganta so you can catch up."

She took off and Morgan slipped on his razor claws to get ready for battle. The battle wasn't far away. He would meet Ganta then have to leave soon afterwards. He heard frantic screaming in the hallway,

"Shiro what are you doing? Where are we going?"

Shiro's voice answered,

"I want you to meet Morgan. He is our friend that offered us some snacks."

"Okay."

They burst into the room. Morgan stepped over to meet Ganta. He held out his hand to him. He swallowed hard and latched his hand onto Morgan's. Ganta said,

"Um, hello. Shiro has told me a bit about you."

"Yes I have heard of you as well. My deadman name is Eagle but my real name is Morgan Toma."

"Ganta. Ganta Igarashii. But wait, don't you have a match soon?"

"Yes. I actually need to go now."

He shook Ganta's hand then started to sprint towards the arena. He reached the arena and heard the announcer shout,

"Welcome everyone! Are you ready to watch some carnage? First, introducing an old favorite; Blue Jay!"

The crowd went wild to the sound of the name. The announcer started up again,

"Now here is a new comer. All the way from America, Eagle!"

The lights hit Morgan as the crowd was only at a murmur. He stepped out of the cage feeling the ground underneath his feet. The woman standing across form him was dressed in a sultry outfit that barely covered anything on her body. She looked at him and licked her lips. Morgan cut his palm letting the blood flow. Her palms were already cut and she brushed her jet black hair out of her face. She stretched her blood into a quarterstaff. The announcer shouted out,

"Now! Deadmen! Bleed!"

She ran at Morgan with her weapon swinging. Morgan extended his blood to block the oncoming attack. He kept slapping the dark red weapon away from him. She swung it around his defense and cracked it into his ribs. It was stronger than he thought. He dropped down to one knee. The announcer spoke up again,

"Oooooh. It looks like Eagle may be down for the count. What is he going to do?"

Blue Jay stood above him with her weapon above her head. She said,

"Now die."

Eagle pushed his legs upward striking the front of her with his claws. She fell backwards her clothes were shredded and she was exposed. She didn't even try to cover herself as he looked down on her. She gave him a passionate look. She had gone undefeated until he struck her down. The announcer called out again,

"Blue Jay is down? What a shocker! Eagle wins!"

The medics picked her up and she looked at Morgan. She pointed her thin finger at him and said

"I'll see _you_ later."

She licked her lips and was carried out of the arena. A quick check over by the medics proved that nothing was broken. He still needed more training. Morgan received his winnings and started to look for Shiro and Ganta. He did promise yummy snacks. He bought various sweets including cookies, chocolate, and even pudding. He was carrying about two and a half bags full of them. He was about to reach Ganta's room when a scream rang out. By the sound of it, a girl was in trouble. He dropped the goodies and ran around the corner to see a man in a hoodie standing in front of Minatsuke. His hands were around her neck and choking the life out of her. Morgan ripped his bandage on his hand, letting his blood form into his claws again. He ducked underneath the assailant's arms and struck him under the sternum, running his fingertips into his chest. The man instantly dropped her and collapsed. Morgan grabbed her arm with his clawless hand and picked her up onto his back. He blushed as she squeezed him tightly. They both heard the man scamper away. He tried to drop her onto her feet, but his hands got caught underneath her dress. He ended up grabbing her butt that was only covered by panties. She gave a light moan, but regained her composure soon afterwards. She swung her hand at Morgan's face only to be blocked when he grabbed her wrist. She let her tense muscles relax as she realized it was an honest mistake. Morgan said,

"Not bad."

She shouted,

"What does that mean?"

"Well what do you think it means?"

"I really don't know what to say. I have really bad trust issues."

"Just because I accidently touched your ass doesn't mean anything."

He ran off swiping the goodies off the floor. Minatsuki stood with her hands behind her back, blushing deeply. She held her sides in ecstasy as he went out of sight. He quickly tapped Ganta's door and Shiro answered. Morgan lifted up the bag up of sweets and Shiro's eyes got wide with excitement. She pulled him into the room and tore open a bag of cookies. She handed one to Morgan and chomped one with a single bite. She sat next to him and leaned her shoulder against his. He got chills as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He swallowed hard as he thought about her. Snacks were the way to this girl's heart it seemed. All he wanted was a shoulder to cry on at that moment. As if she could read his emotions, she wrapped her arms around him. He had no choice but to return the hug with tears. Morgan's tiny sobs were the only noise besides Shiro's breaths. He stood up grabbing her hand. Instead of Ganta's room, he would rather shed his tears in his own room. He quickly scribbled a note that read,

'_Ganta,_ _I am with Shiro in my own room. The rest of these sweets are yours. Thank you for being such a nice guy._

_Morgan'_

He led the pale skinned girl to his room where they sat down on the floor. Morgan's voice broke the silence,

"I shouldn't be crying. There are people who probably have it worse than me. I'm weak, I always have been."

Shiro's arms wrapped around him once more. He did the same as Shiro said,

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've known you for a long time."

The strange feeling of dread had left him and a deep comfort rushed into his body as Shiro pressed her body against his. A knock on the door interrupted their solitary embrace. Morgan stood up and wiped his tears away. The door opened and a familiar man stood before Morgan. So Morgan said,

"Hey Senji."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3: Training

Crow smiled then looked past Morgan to see Shiro curling up on the bed. He shook his head then shouted,

"Well kid, we have three days to train and we need to start getting you ready to fight."

"Okay. Time to go I guess. Later Shiro."

She stretched out and waved goodbye. Senji led Morgan to the gym and before asking,

"So what was Shiro doing in your room kid? You two fucking or what?"

"Wait what? No we aren't we were just talking. I hadn't even thought of that before you mentioned it."

"Really? Didn't you notice she wears a tighter than skin outfit. You can basically see everything. There is nothing left to the imagination. You mean to tell me that you have never wondered what is underneath her outfit."

"No it never crossed my mind. Now that you've mentioned it, I probably will want to see her more. Do you think she is interested in me like that? It is been forever since I've even had time to think about being with a woman."

"Actually I don't know. She's kind of a mystery to me. If you want to know what a girl thinks of you all you have to do is ask. They might deny anything but at least you tried. Anyway, enough of this we should get down to training. Now bleed."

Morgan slipped on his claws and cut his palms. Senji sliced the back of his hand then another loud crack broke throughout the gym. Invisible Black was now before Morgan. He held out his other hand and then said,

"Do you have any Candy? I'm out."

Morgan dug in his pocket and pulled out six Candies and handed them to Crow. Without hesitation he smashed five of the candies. Morgan screamed out,

"What the fuck?"

"To really motivate you, I want you to break my Invisible Black, with your own super-sonic speed Branch of Sin."

"I'll try to break that attack. Now prepare."

Morgan ran at Senji and tried to strike his closed hand to take the last Candy that he had in his hand. The attack was easily deflected by something that Morgan couldn't even see. Crow could've cut him in half, but only nicked the top of his forearm. He swung six more times and the same thing happened. By the end of the day, Morgan's body was riddled with multiple shallow cuts. His body ached as he stumbled into his room, where Ganta and Shiro were sitting at the small table. They both turned to see Morgan creating a small puddle of blood underneath his limp hand. They went to stand up, but he motioned for them to stay there. He walked into the bathroom in silence. Several minutes passed before he stepped out with his blood stains only on his torn clothes. Shiro jumped up and started to giggle before saying,

"You're alright. How is it going?"

"Not bad. But Senji took most of my Candy and smashed them to bits."

Ganta spoke up,

"He did that to me when he was training me to use my next level of what he calls the Ganta Gun. You might want to really push yourself against him."

"I know. I really should find a way to break my limits."

Like clockwork, Tamaki's voice rang out through the hallways,

"Come one, come all. We do have a treat for you."

They all gathered outside to witness this big announcement. Tamaki was of course surrounded by body gaurds. His arrogant voice polluted the air when he said,

"Now to all Deadmen; if you so choose so we will be holding trials for our new experimental drug. We call it the Omega Elixir. We think it will cure your Branch of Sin."

Several skeptical murmurs set throughout the confined space. Tamaki looked around then spoke up again,

"We will be accepting volunteers for this in the next few days. Those that volunteer will receive ten Candies for their contribution to our research."

Several deadmen stepped up to go right away. They would rather destroy their gift than kill anymore. Eagle knew better. Even if this miracle drug did what Tamaki said it did, the ones who were cured would be killed soon afterward. Morgan scoffed then returned to his room to collapse into his bed. Ganta and Shiro had left his dinner alone. He choked down the food as best he could. His last bite filled his appetite. Shiro walked into the room seeing Morgan lying on his bed. She took a running start and hopped into his bed, on top of him. The act surprised him and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Sh-sh-sh-shiro. Why are you in my room so late? I thought you would want to be with Ganta."

She giggled then said,

"Nope. Ganta said he wanted to be alone tonight. So I thought I would be with you."

Her arms wrapped around Morgan and their bodies squeezed together. He gave her a gentle hug back. As she let out a soft sigh Morgan remembered what Senji had said. He didn't mean to but his eyes were averted to the whole length of her body. Senji was right. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to put her out of his mind. He opened his mouth to ask her. He said,

"You are so familiar. Why do I know you?"

She smiled and responded by kissing his forehead. His eyes widened. He finally remembered. It wasn't a visit to Tokyo; his parents gave him up to that research lab. Shiro was one of the girls there. Shiro and Morgan used to play together with Ganta. Shiro had always kissed him like that when he was little. Tears rolled down his face. His grip on Shiro tightened. He sobbed out words of joy,

"Shiro. I remember now. I remember when we met. I can't believe I could forget you. I'm so sorry. I will never forget, ever again."

Shiro answered with one word

"Morgan."

They fell asleep with joyous memories on their mind. He didn't remember everything, but remembering Shiro was enough for now. Morgan awoke with his lips only a few centimeters away from Shiro's. He wondered what it would be like. Something about her face made Morgan feel so alive. He stood up without waking her and slipped on his claws. Shiro started to mumble,

"Mor…..gan….ki…me…..ki…me….please…ki…me."

He bent over her and gently kissed her pale lips. Even though he knew she would never love him he had to. He did care deeply about her, even though he had barely remembered her, his deep hidden urge to kiss her had shown itself. He placed his hand on her head before turning and leaving. He needed to protect her from this Hell. He knew the man to help him. The rapping at his door in the middle of the night would definitely piss him off. Morgan's face barely dodged a punch that left the entrance of the door. He shouted out,

"Damn it Senji. I need to train. Non-stop until I get it right."

Crow smiled then shouted back,

"Alright. Let's get to it then."


	4. Chapter 4: Killing the Barrier

Chapter 4: Killing the barrier

"Not good enough."

Senji's voice rang through the gym. The sound of cutting flesh followed. Two days and nothing to show for it. Morgan struck his hand into the ground three times in a fit rage. His opponent was Minatsuki. He knew that he had to learn how to use his branch better. He needed to look out for the man in the hoodie who had nearly choked the life out of Minatsuki. He needed to protect her and Shiro. He needed to. Shiro and Ganta had joined the spectacle of training to cheer Morgan on. Ever since Morgan had kissed Shiro in her sleep, she had been all cutesy around him. He knew that she wasn't awake when he did it, so why did it seem like she knew about it?

Senji knew Morgan didn't have long before his Candy wore off. Just before he jumped to attack, Morgan heard an unfamiliar voice call out,

"Hello everyone. Whatcha doing?"

A yellow haired man swung down by his feet from the ceiling. He landed without stumbling and took a bow. His child-like voice sung out,

"Yay. It's a perfect landing."

The group blinked at him and gave him a light round of applause. He soon flipped onto his hands and started to walk around with his arms. He said,

"Thank you, thank you. My name's Canary. Are you guys having fun in here?"

Morgan spoke up to say,

"No. Not really. Canary is a Deadman name. What is your real name?"

"Real name? My Name is Canary. Just Canary."

"Ok. Canary. We are actually training. I'm trying to get stronger."

"Oh. Well I'll leave you to it."

The strange man walked away still on his hands and leapt through the doorway. Ganta and Shiro went to go get everyone's dinner while Senji and Morgan stayed back. As soon as they were out of sight Senji slammed Morgan onto the ground and spat venomous words,

"Goddamn kid. You need to break this limit. No you need to fucking murder this barrier. Now you only have five hours until your match. With the poison running through your veins you won't make it another thirty minutes. Now, pull yourself beyond your fear. Focus yourself. What do you want?"

He punched Morgan in the face before repeating,

"What do you want?"

"I want…..I want…I WANT REVENGE!"

Morgan cut his wrists open. His screams were the only thing heard before the doors on the gym were blown off the hinges. Morgan emerged from the doorway. He swallowed a piece of Candy and said,

"I'm sorry Senji."

He ran off after a few seconds. He needed to find her. It wasn't right that this had to happen. He knew it wasn't right to fight Minatsuke. He franticly tapped on her door waiting for her. She opened the door rubbing her eyes. He instantly pushed inside the room while lightly moving her aside. She was dressed in sleepwear that consisted of a grey tank top plus panties that matched the color of her top. Confusion plagued her voice as she said,

"Morgan. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with watery eyes and slammed his fists into the wall. His voice was shaky as he responded,

"I don't want to. I don't want to fight you. What about you?"

"I-I actually don't want to fight you. After you saved me I realized that you are someone I _can _trust. I want to-. Never mind."

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She opened them when Morgan braced his body over her. His eyes were piercing her very being as she reached up to touch his face. He voice was a mere whisper,

"What do you want to do?"

"This."

She pulled his face down to hers. She lightly kissed him as tears poured out of her eyes. She pulled away from it and rested her head on his chest. His voice broke the silence,

"You can trust me. I don't want to hurt you or anyone I care about."

"Morgan. I'm going to use the Omega Elixir to stop my Branch of Sin. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

He held her close and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at his face. She smiled at the pure kindness of it. Her smile turned to tears as she sobbed sorrowful words,

"It has been so long. It has been so long since someone has cared to what happens to me. A man no less; that makes me feel good about myself. Yoh hasn't even come close to helping me this way."

He patted the back of her head and then pushed off the wall. She pulled Morgan back so his body pressed against her own. She said,

"Don't go. Please don't go."

Ganta ran up to the doorway of the gym. The doors were broken in pieces across the hall. He stepped into a disheveled gym. He heard deep breathing in the corner. He ran to find the heavy breathing. His eyes were wide when he found Senji lying in the corner of the room. Four gigantic gashes were behind him. Senji started to laugh while coughing up blood. He said,

"He finally did it. It is so very amazing."

As he tried to move, the eight cuts that riddled his chest sputtered out blood. He fell back down just as medics ran into the room. Ganta stood in silence as Crow's laughter filled the hallways. Ganta whispered,

"Morgan. What the hell did you do?"

He gave Minatsuki a hug before he closed the door behind him. Every fiber of Morgan's being knew that she didn't want to see him in pain. That kiss was real. It wasn't like the first one that plagued his mouth with deception. This one was sweet and tender. He was feeling so conflicted. He was torn between his emotions for Shiro and Minatsuke. Matter of fact, what about Blue Jay? He hadn't seen her since the battle. He didn't even care about her. He opened his door and instantly a laughing girl tackled him with a hug. He laughed his words out,

"Shiro. What's going on?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to be with you tonight."

"Really? Well what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

He knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted another savory kiss from Shiro's pale lips. When he turned to face her, she said,

"I forgot to give you this today."

She pressed her lips to Morgan's forehead. She kept it there for a while. When she pulled away she had an inquisitive look upon her face. She followed it up with,

"You know I've always wondered why I only kiss your forehead. Maybe I should….."

"Shiro. It is okay. You don't have to hold back anything with me. You can tell me anything, or do anything you want."

She got close again. Morgan's face went pale. She locked her lips onto his.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Word Confessions

Chapter 5: Three Word Confession

It was the sweetest kiss that he had ever had. Her gloved hand grazed his face. Morgan pulled Shiro closer. The kiss was getting deeper. She was trembling in his arms. They pulled away from their lip lock. She smiled at him then said,

"That was nice. Do you want to do it again?"

"Yes. More than anything."

They went back to kiss each other. She adjusted her body so she was straddling his lap. He started to blush before she leaned in to kiss him again. It was just as sweet as the first one. Her body pressed against him making him tremble. He could feel every curve that she had to offer. His heart was beating ever so fast. He slightly opened his mouth. He was surprised when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He did the same. For some reason it felt so right to him. She kept leaning against him until he fell backwards onto his bed. She was still over him, kissing him. Morgan felt his body go numb. He wondered how far Shiro would take this. He wondered how she really felt about him. She pulled her tongue to cuddle on Morgan's chest. There was a small string of spit that stretched between them. She said,

"Morgan, I wanted to do that for a while. Since we were little. I-I-I-"

Her words were interrupted by a long yawn. With the kiss she had given him, Morgan had no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Shiro. He of course wanted to tell her, but what of Ganta. What would he think of this? He got an answer in the matter of seconds. His door opened to the sight of a teary eyed Ganta. He saw Shiro on top of Morgan. He said,

"I see. I'll leave you two alone. Take care of her Morgan. Don't you dare hurt her."

With that the door shut behind him. Shiro climbed back to Morgan's face. She looked at his eyes, which were full of tears. He whispered,

"You bet, Ganta."

Shiro kissed the corner of his mouth to break him from his tearful trance. He pulled her ever so close. He whispered into her ear,

"I love you, Shiro."

Her eyes were bright and wide. She squeezed him tight making him feel her front. He knew he could deny her sexuality. It wouldn't do any good to deny that she was a beautiful and sexually attractive woman. She seemed completely oblivious to how attractive she really was. She finally said,

"I love you too."

He kissed her neck. A shiver ran through her body as he did. His fingers felt her back as she looked at him with a lustful face. They fell to the side, giggling. They kissed again filling each other's mouths with their tongues. It was now two hours away from Morgan's battle with Minatsuke. It hopefully wouldn't even happen. After kissing for a while, Shiro stood up and said,

"I think I need a shower. Do you mind if I use yours?"

"No, of course not. Go right ahead."

"Can you help me with the zipper though? I can't really reach it."

"S-sure."

He stood up and she turned around. Morgan felt up her back and found the zipper without too much difficulty. As he heard the zipper, he couldn't help but blush. The zipper went all the way down to the top of her butt. He averted his eyes from her bare skin but she spoke up in a shy voice,

"What's wrong, Morgan?"

His blushing face was enough to tell her that _something_ was wrong. Instead he said,

"Nothing. Just nervous that's all."

She let her outfit fall to the ground while she faced away from Morgan. He tried to look away, but his eyes just wouldn't move away from her body. She turned to see him and his eyes finally obeyed him. He clenched his eyes closed. In a short moment, Shiro grazed her bare hand over his face and said,

"Minatsuki has been telling me about stuff. About how men work and things like that."

With his eyes still closed he said,

"Uh, exactly how much did she tell you?"

He knew he wanted to look at her, but his resistance not to was stronger. He didn't want to make her nervous. Minatsuki could have told her anything about sex and men. He didn't want to push her to do something she wasn't ready to do. Shiro answered his question,

"Well, she told me how to kiss and that men really like when women are not fully clothed in front of them. But I guess that's not true since you won't look at me."

"No it's not that. I just didn't want to rush you into anything. Minatsuki knows a lot about what guys like, but I don't want to be someone who makes you do something before you are ready."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. I'm here for you. Anything you want. Now that we are together we don't have to hold anything back. Right?

His eyes opened involuntary when he said,

"Shiro. I-I-"

He stopped when his eyes examined her without his consent. She was out for him to see. She was not attempting to hide anything from Morgan. She kissed him and fell on top of him again. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around Shiro. Her bare body pressed against him, filling his mind with lustful thoughts. Shiro made a little noise when she felt what she was doing to Morgan. The encounter was interrupted by a buzzer on Morgan's door followed by a voice saying,

"Twenty minutes, Eagle. Twenty minutes. Get ready to fight."

Shiro braced herself over him, still blushing at how Morgan was examining her. She fell over to the side with a pouting face to say,

"Awwww! You have to go? Minatsuki told me that we would have something called sex. She described how it would happen."

Morgan fell forward onto his face when he tried to get up. He couldn't believe that Shiro was prepared to go _that_ far with him. Somehow Minatsuki was able to talk Shiro into just giving herself to him. He slipped on his torn clothes from training to go to the arena. He slipped on his razor claws just in case. He really did want to stay with Shiro, but his lust could wait. Shiro Spoke up as he was about to exit the room,

"Hurry back."


	6. Chapter 6:The Apology

Chapter 6: The Apology

His blood was racing. Shiro had left him in a trance ever since he saw her naked in his own room. He wanted to go back to be with her. But he didn't want guards breaking down the door while they were being intimate. He tried to steady his heartbeat, but a bare skinned Shiro kept popping into his mind. He wanted her. Morgan thought the battle would be cancelled. Instead he was thrown into the cage that led to the arena. He felt his chest then checked his pulse. If, he didn't calm down he would bleed more than he should. That is, if the battle was going to happen. As soon as he stepped out of the cage he saw Minatsuki standing on the opposite side staring at the ground. Morgan spoke up,

"Minatsuki? Are you alright?"

He took a couple of steps closer only to be struck across the chest by a whip made of blood. He held his chest while and evil cackle broke out into the air that reeked of death. Minatsuki had struck him. Her eyes caught his. Something was wrong; she wasn't who she was before. Her pupils were small and there was a yellow outline around her normal color. She didn't even answer him. Morgan had no choice; he cut his palms. The blood extended into his usual claws. He was struck by another, even more painful strike from her Whip Wing. He blocked only two of the next five attacks. He shouted,

"Minatsuki!"

Her voice was doubled over only slightly by something dark and sinister,

"They promised the Sin would go away. No. There is only more. So much more. No one cares. No one ever will."

"Damn it Minatsuke, listen to me."

"You. You liar!"

Several more strikes broke through Morgan's defense. He fell to his knees clutching his chest. The announcer's voice wasn't getting through to Morgan's mind. The only thing that he could focus on was Minatsuki and what she had become. He could see a drop of blood dripping from her neck. It wasn't from her ears where her power was emanating from. He ran at her. Morgan had to stop her. He didn't want to hurt her, just to restrain her. The whip wrapped around his wrists and pulled him from the ground. After ascending for ten feet the blood cracked downward sending Morgan plummeting to the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs as he connected with the ground. She started to scream words of venom,

"Bleed. Bleed and die. Go ahead and fucking leave me alone. Leave me to the Sin."

Morgan used all of his might to free his hands from bondage. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't know why Minatsuki was doing this to him. Something had to be changing her. Something had to be wrong. Morgan looked down at his hands trying to think on what to do next.

Meanwhile, an ominous man watched the battle progress. He unzipped the zipper on his mask that covered his mouth. He looked down at Minatsuki laughing at Eagle's pleading. He grinned then said,

"No, not her. I don't think I want her just yet. No, this one they call Eagle, his soul seems delectable. He has a certain madness about him. All we need is a little push to get his evil to the surface."

His psychotic smile was broken when another Undertaker entered the small room and spoke up,

"Um, Soul, when do we-"

A gun shot rang through the small room. The zipper faced man put his pistol-sword down to say to the Undertaker who had taken a bullet to the shoulder,

"How dare you interrupt my viewing of this battle. I told you all I wanted to be alone. Now get out of here, next time it will be the end of you."

Soul gazed back on the spectacle he truly enjoyed. Soul Black; he was a true entity of maniacal thoughts.

Morgan still refused to attack her. Minatsuki was counting on him not to hurt her. He promised himself he wouldn't hurt her, but with each strike the promise was getting closer to being broke. Something inside him snapped. He knew if he held back, she would kill him. He still needed to find the Red Man. He needed to protect Shiro. He needed to break his promise. Morgan cut his wrists and crossed his arms letting Minatsuki's attacks strike his forearms. He screamed as he started to pull his arms apart. A shockwave exploded through the arena. The glass encasing Morgan and Minatsuki had cracked at a few parts. Minatsuki fixed her gave on Morgan to see his new blood power which he shouted the name of,

"Phantom Shroud!"

His blood encased his whole forearm forming armor with spikes on the elbow. His fingers were serrated claws that were two inches off of the tips of his fingers. Minatuski laughed manically before saying,

"Whatever you have done with your powers it won't matter. The Sin won't go away. I will never be safe. Now die."

She whipped her crimson blood at him. The blood dissipated before it even came within arm's reach. Over and over the attacks were destroyed. Morgan started to walk towards Minatsuki while she continued to strike at him in vain. With a flick of his wrist he caught the whips in his left hand. Minatsuki gasped before saying,

"What? No, you can't. This shouldn't be happening. The Sin shouldn't be able to be stopped."

Morgan spoke back,

"Minatsuki. What happened? I have to stop you."

He started to wrap the blood around his own pulling her closer to him. She dug in her heels trying to not be moved, but his strength was too much for her. He was in her face in the matter of seconds, staring down at her. Her voice stammered out,

"D-do y-y-you hate m-me?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry for this Minatsuki."

He broke her blood one last time and hugged her. When a tear rolled form her eyes he connected his right fist to her stomach. A blast of air circled them and spread to their containment's boundaries. Her face went pale then her body fell limp. Morgan was able to place her body gently onto the ground. He checked her pulse and listened for a heartbeat. Her heartbeat was normal. He took a deep breath and his Phantom Shroud fell to the ground in a puddle. His control of it had gotten so precise in so little time. He no longer broke anything in front of him like he did to Senji. One punch put Minatsuki's lights out. The medics ran into the battle ground to pick up Minatsuki. Morgan pulled aside one of the leaders to say,

"Don't take her to the penalty round. I'll take it for her if it is all possible."

The guard nodded and Morgan put his wrists out for restrains. The medical team sewed up his wounds before leading him to the room with the woman doctor that Morgan had never met. He was strapped to the table while the doctor slipped gloves on. The slot machine's lever was pulled. He held his breath while the wheels stopped on 'tooth'. The doctor sighed then opened Morgan's mouth. With a strong pull, His tooth was in her hands. He was let go and he headed back to his room. Shiro was waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7: Concentrated Insanity

Chapter 7: Concentrated Insanity

Morgan held his jaw. The pain didn't really bother him, it was the blood. He opened his door and stumbled into the room. He looked around, but didn't see Shiro anywhere. He needed to go take a shower after sweating in that battle. He opened the door to Shiro stepping out of the shower. His surprised face went red as he stared at a soaking wet Shiro. She shouted with excitement,

"Yay, Morgan you're back!

On her last word she jumped and tackled Morgan onto the ground. His body was indeed sore, but he ignored his pain from battle and focused his attention on the pale skinned girl that was pressing her bare body onto his. He was able to get out words to her,

"Shiro. Um, what are you doing? Um, how was your shower?"

"Oh, refreshing. I've been waiting for you."

"W-why?"

"We never got to have that sex thing."

"What? I thought you were kidding about that. Why do you want to? Do you even know what we would be doing?"

She sat up and ran her hands up the length of her body. She put her hand right between Morgan's legs and right on his groin. He jerked his body but she was still on top of him basically pinning him to the ground. Shiro answered with a lusty tone,

"Don't worry. Minatsuki told me what to do. She said it would be like this. I want to make you happy. I want to make you feel good."

"But you already make me happy! You don't need to prove anything to me. Your words; the ones that told me that you love me are all I need. Yes, I do want to have an intimate relationship with you, but I don't want you to regret this later."

"But, I-"

"Shiro, I know you mean well, but trust me, if we wait it will only be better. You cannot only rely on what Minatsuki says. You need to feel it in your soul. I've got a book you can read about this kind of thing. I bought it just for you. If you really feel that this has to be now, I won't stop you. This is your decision."

She sighed then leaned towards him and gave him a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. When she pulled away she said,

"Ok. I'll read the book. You are right; we aren't ready for this yet. We can still kiss right?"

"Well of course. Do like kissing with me?"

Her eyes became bright again before she said,

"Yes. It is fun."

She tightly hugged him. Morgan was being crushed by her surprisingly strong arms. With a wheeze he said,

"Shiro, um, you're still not wearing anything."

She let go and walked over to her outfit. She slipped it on with her gloves. Morgan got up and followed her. He knew he had to help her with her zipper. Now that she was fully clothed she draped her arms over his shoulders. Morgan pulled her in for a deep kiss. While they were in the middle of it a knock came from the door and an unfamiliar voice came from behind the door,

"Morgan, can you come out here. I really need to talk to you."

With Shiro's hand in his he opened the door. A skinny blonde haired boy stood there. He extended his hand,

"Hello I'm Yo, Minatsuki's brother. I know it's not your fault that you fought her. I've been with her in the infirmary. She has been asking for you. Will you see her?"

Morgan took a deep breath and let in out quickly. He looked at Yo, then to Shiro who was smiling away. He decided,

"Yes, I'll go see her. I hope I can clear a few things up. Do you want to come with me Shiro?"

"I do. Let's go together."

Her laughter that filled the air made Morgan give her a cute little smile. Yo clicked the light off as they left the room. Morgan led Shiro by the hand as they made their way to the medical bay. Yo didn't say a word on the way there, but kept giving glances back at Morgan and Shiro. As they entered the room one of the female doctors was wrapping bandages around Minatsuki's stomach. She didn't pay any attention to their arrival until the doctor was done. She gave a little grin at Shiro and Morgan holding hands. However, her gentle demeanor was serious in the matter of seconds. Her voice was a little coarse when she spoke,

"Morgan, we need to talk. This is very important. You need to know what happened."

He got close to her and said,

"Go ahead. I really think we should clear up what happened."

"When I said I was going to get the Omega Elixir, I wasn't lying. Soon after we talked, I went and woke up one of the head doctors. They were surprisingly eager to get it underway. They strapped me to a table and Tamaki entered the room with a suitcase. He opened it and gave the doctor a large needle gun with a bright orange liquid inside. When I told them I was sure that they should do it, they injected the liquid into my neck."

"Okay, but I thought that the Elixir was supposed to destroy the Branch of Sin."

"That's only what they told us, so they could get volunteers for this experiment. I could hear a voice telling me to kill. My mind went wild. I couldn't control myself. The restraints I had on held me until our battle. When you knocked me out, my body was able to counter act the Elixir. I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool."

"No you're not. You were hopeful that it was what they said it was. There is no shame in that. I didn't want to hurt you. I hope I didn't break anything."

"You actually broke one of my ribs. I'll be out of action for a while. That is if I survive the penalty round."

"You don't have to worry about that. I took the penalty for you. It cost me my perfect smile, but I only lost one tooth."

Tears streamed down Minatsuki's face before she sobbed out,

"Thank you. No one has even thought about that for me."

"It's okay. I told you that I care, and I do. I understand that the Elixir made you do what you did. Don't worry; I'm not going to hold it against you. These assholes have to pay for what they've done."

Minatsuki wiped her tears away to say,

"So Shiro did you two-"

"Morgan's voice interrupted her quickly and loudly,

"No, actually we decided to wait. No need to rush things."

Shiro joined in,

"Yeah, we are going to, but not right now. We can wait."

Yo finally put his two sense into the conversation,

"Wait, are you two dating or something?"

Morgan answered him,

"Well yes, yes we are. Before you even came to get us we were making out."

The confused look on Yo's face was something that the other three laughed at. However, Morgan was still worrying about the Omega Elixir. It was an abomination and he wanted to destroy it. He gripped Shiro's hand and felt safe again. Love. He felt his love for her beating in his chest. He pulled her close and kissed her sweet lips once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Change

Chapter 8: Things Change

"Prisoner six-one-eight? What's so special about him?"

Tamaki threw Morgan Toma's file onto his desk in front of Soul Black.

It read,

_Name: Morgan Fredrick Toma_

_ Age: 19_

_ Height: 6'2"_

_ Weight: 88Kg_

_ Race: White_

_ Origin: United States of America_

_ Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_ Eye Color: Amber_

Soul hissed his response,

"It doesn't matter what's special about him. I need you to give him the Elixir."

He smashed his fist into the table at the end of his sentence. Tamaki kept his composure as he looked the maniac in the eyes. He said,

"After what happened to Humming bird a month ago, I'm not going to inject it into him; I'm going to feed it to him, slowly. It will be put in all his food and drink for days. We'll see if it pushes him over the edge."

Soul's demented smile spread across his face,

"That's what I like to hear."

Shiro was giggling while Morgan tickled her. He was over top of her while he kept making her laugh. She was twisting her body trying to slip away from her hilarious torture. There were empty boxes of sweets lying throughout the room that had piled up over the last month. Morgan finally stopped only to lock his lips onto hers. She had a surprised look at first, but let out a muffled,

"Mmmmmmmmm."

Morgan had seen her reading the book he had given her. She was getting ready to have an intimate relationship. She was getting close to finishing the book. It wouldn't be long. A few things had changed since the battle between Eagle and Hummingbird. Ganta and Minatsuki had gotten together and started to date. They had just recently been intimate for the first time. They were definitely a couple that was unlikely, but they made it work. Morgan had barely started touching Shiro's butt even though he knew that he wanted to do so much more. He loved to gaze at her when he had free time. They were so alike. When he pulled away from the kiss he looked up and smiled at him. It was kind and genuine. It made the ice on his heart melt away. His strong disposition was formed into kind and gentle. He fell to his side on his bed. She giggled then said,

"I'm almost done with the book Morgan. I only have about ten more pages."

"Really now? Sounds like you're getting anxious. Trust me, now that we've waited, it will only be better."

He unwrapped a piece of Candy and choked it down. Morgan sat up suddenly. He was looking around for something, but Shiro couldn't tell what. With a loud shout, Canary flew down from the paneling in the ceiling. He landed on his hands and flipped up to his feet. He hopped towards the door before it opened. An Undertaker was caught off guard when Canary connected his right fist to him. He put his hand up to his mouth and ran the back of it across his lips. Canary had cut his hand and a short blade came to form on his knuckles. With deadly precision he ran the blade through the Undertaker's neck. He pulled it out when his body went limp. Canary dragged the dead man out of the room with only one word,

"So-rry."

Morgan and Shiro didn't even have to clean up any blood. It was like it didn't even happen. They didn't let the strange occurrence bother them. They went back to being tender. Even over the weeks that they had been together, the kisses never lost their sweetness, and never lost their meaning. It was love. Even though all the fiber in his being told him to stay where he was, he got up from his bed and slipped one of his claws. Shiro flipped onto her stomach and said,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help out Canary. I'll be back soon. Hold down the fort."

He smiled then gave her a solid slap on the ass. She giggled then flipped on her back and said,

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He slipped on his other claw and headed out after Canary. While he was running down the hall he spotted Ganta. He looked back to see Morgan. He started running with him. Before he could ask what was going on Morgan said,

"A friend is in trouble. If you feel up to it, will you help me?"

"Yeah I'll help. It isn't like I have anything against you."

"Good. Now let's go kick some ass."

They heard struggling from around the corner. Morgan cut his palm and lightly jabbed Ganta's hand so he could fight too. They turned the corner to see Canary standing in front of four Undertakers. With a simple flex of his forearm Morgan's blood formed his Phantom Shroud. Canary smiled and his short blade cracked into three connecting blades. Ganta didn't hesitate; he blew a hole through an Undertaker's head. Canary and Morgan jumped and started their assault. Morgan ran his hand through one's chest, while Canary flipped several times and slit another one's throat. They both turned and Canary stabbed the last one in the head while Morgan ran his hand through his heart. Once they were all dead a slow clapping came from the shadows. Out stepped a man that resembled a medieval doctor with a mask that had a long beak on it. The mask was the only white on his jet black outfit. His voice was icy and muffled from the mask,

"Good you killed off a bunch of grunts. You should feel so proud of yourselves. Hello my name is Doctor Steven Krain. All of you will be killed, dissected and studied by me. See you at Carnival Corpse, Canary and Eagle."

He walked away laughing. It seemed that the arena was almost fixed. The carnage would resume in only a few days. Morgan let his body relax as he walked back to his room. He heard a faint sound before being hit by a small dart. He pulled it out in less than a second. It wasn't anesthetic but he wondered what it really was. He scoffed and returned to his room where Shiro was reading the book that he had given her. When she saw him she snapped the back cover shut. She gave him a little smile and pulled her hand from her glove. She welcomed to come to her with her index finger. Morgan knew what she wanted. Instead she said,

"Tomorrow we will do it. Get ready Morgan."

"O-kay."

She giggled and lightly touched his nose. He giggled and hugged her. They fell into bed and kissed each other before they fell to sleep. His dreams were pleasant for a while. However his mind wouldn't let him rest easy that night. His nightmare was of the Vatican.


	9. Chapter 9: The Vatican Massacre

Chapter 9: The Vatican Massacre

He was fifteen again. Lazy and falling asleep in class. A girl by the name of Jessica jabbed him in the ribs with the eraser of her pencil. He laughed and sat up to see her smiling face when she said,

"Morgan. Class is over it is time to go home."

"Okay. Thanks Jess. I'm glad you are in all of my classes to wake me up like this. You are the best girlfriend ever."

He gave her a gentle smile and she blushed and twiddled her thumbs and shyly said,

"You're pretty nice too, you know."

They held hands as they walked out of the room.

Two years later at the age of seventeen they were still together and planning the school trip to Vatican City. She had helped him pack all the necessities. While he was helping her pack her clothes he opened her top drawer on her dresser. He picked out her undergarments and laughed when he said,

"You know I don't know if I feel right going through your underwear like this."

She quickly snatched her pink stripe panties out of his hand and said,

"Why? We've already had sex and stuff. It isn't like you haven't seen this before."

"Yeah I know but it is just a feeling you know. It is like I'm breaking some code or something."

Jessica giggled and started laughing. Morgan joined in with her as they zipped up her luggage. They kissed and headed for the car that was waiting outside for them. At the airport everything went over as well as it could have. The seats were first class and comfy. The terrible movies on the plane were only made bearable with Jessica with him. Even though he was elated to have gone on this international trip, something was pulsing in the back of his brain. He felt impending doom and pain. Morgan shook the thought from his head while watching Jess sleep on his shoulder. All he had to do was believe it would be okay. The bustling of their class was horrific as they checked into the hotel. At midnight they were finally able to get to sleep. When he woke up that morning he felt the sense of doom again. Without a second thought he checked on Jessica, who was getting a huge pile of waffles in the dining area. She was okay. Everything was fine. The instructor was shouting commands after breakfast to get on the bus, get food money and to recite our Italian. Three years of taking different world languages had really overloaded his brain. He knew Spanish, German, Italian and Japanese. He never expected to use all of the languages, but he really loved learning about new cultures. As he was nodding off on the way to the Vatican, Jessica used her thumb to jab him in the ribs to wake him. Morgan yawned before he said,

"You know that kind of hurts sometimes. Not that I don't appreciate you waking me sometimes."

"Yeah I know, but it is the only way to wake you up from a nap usually. If I just shake you, it doesn't work. Even if I kiss you it doesn't wake you."

"You've kissed me in my sleep?

"Well yeah. It was before we were dating. You were mumbling in your sleep and I was so nervous to actually tell you how I felt while you were awake so I kissed you."

"Awe, that's so adorable. You know I really did like you that way even before we started hanging out. I was nervous too."

The bus halted in front of the giant mass that was the Vatican. It was Sunday so all of the holy people were inside. The streets were almost completely empty as the thirty some students sat in awe at the structure. As Morgan was stepping off of the bus he heard a voice whisper,

"Morgan."

The voice was familiar but he didn't know why. The hairs on his neck stood up as he walked with Jessica's hand in his. He felt his skin crawl as the group entered the building. His blood felt like it was trying to squirm out of his flesh. When the group was all in through the doors, a girl screamed. The group scrambled to see what was wrong. They came upon the sight of every holy man in the halls were nothing but shredded clothes and flesh. The one who screamed was lifted by her hair into the air. The others ran for the door which was locked. They were all forced to watch their classmate have her head severed from her shoulders by a mysterious man in red. He threw the head at the instructor who had collapsed in fear. The students screamed as the Red Man stretched out his palms. A shockwave of destruction spread across the small team of students. Morgan dove in front of Jessica hoping to protect her. He awoke to the smell of fresh blood and terror running in his veins. Morgan couldn't believe he was alive. He scanned the massacre and didn't see anyone still alive. He heard a weak wheezing then he heard,

"Morgan. He-help."

His eyes were wide when he heard Jessica's weak voice call out to him. He flipped his body around to see Jessica with a broken piece of wood sticking out of her chest. Tears filled his eyes as he scrambled to her side. His voice was frantic and filled to the brim with pain,

"No no no no no. Jessica I'm sorry."

Blood was running from her lips as she moved them,

"It isn't your fault. I lo- I lo- I….."

Her body fell limp before she could finish her sentence. She was dead. Morgan let out a cry of pure anguish. The noise called back the Red Man, who was grinning ear to ear. Morgan grabbed a piece of glass that was next to him while in his rage. With a scream he lunged at the grinning monster with only the intention to kill. The glass slipped against the palm of his hand while he gripped it tightly. Something snapped within him. His blood shifted and formed claws. Without a second thought he lunged again with his crimson weapon. His screams rang through the building's walls. He swung and swung in vain. He wasn't able to hit him. With a last ditch effort he forced the man into a wall and threw himself against him. When he pushed against his chest with his forearm Morgan knew he wasn't dealing with a man. Even though he was about to kill her she was still grinning at him. Through heavy sobs Morgan cried out,

"Why? Why are you smiling? Don't you realize what you've done? ANSWER ME!"

Morgan's hold on her was broken when she punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees in pain. His chest was riddled with deep cuts from just that punch. A puddle of blood quickly formed around him as the blurry vision of the 'Red Man' faded into black.

Morgan awoke screaming into the night coved in his own sweat. Shiro was crying for him.


	10. Chapter 10: Lust

Chapter 10: Lust (_Warning: Sexual Content)_

Shiro's eyes were streaming salty tears as Morgan's scream rang through the room. When he heard her sobbing he wrapped his arms around her warm body. He shuddered as her body lurched as she let out her sobs. He didn't know why she was crying, but he knew he had to comfort her. His grip tightened and she stopped crying. She looked into his eyes and said,

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Nothing's your fault."

Her eyes brightened a bit as she wiped the tears away. Morgan leaned in and kissed her pale lips to let her know it was all right. His terror from his dream was instantly gone as he felt her thighs wrap around his waist. Shiro slipped her tongue in his mouth and wrapped it around his. As he did the same she wrapped her legs tighter around him pushing his hips into hers. Pulling away from his lips she said,

"Morgan, I'm ready."

He whispered his smooth voice into her ear,

"As am I."

He felt her back for the zipper of her suit as she pulled off the mittens. He pulled the zipper down in one gentle tug. She pulled up his shirt revealing his bare chest that had several scars across it. Shiro arched her back and Morgan slipped off her suit. She was even better than he remembered. When he felt her tug on his shorts zipper he felt his hips lurch forward. He didn't even realize how excited he really was until she grabbed ahold of his dick. She giggled and said,

"Wow, Morgan. I didn't expect it to be this big."

"Really? I never really thought I was big, but if you think so."

His voice was nervous and strange. Shiro kept her smile as she kissed her neck and moved down his stomach until she reached his erection. She looked up at him and licked her lips. She opened her mouth and slipped it into her mouth. She was only able to go down about three fourths down. Eagle gripped his coarse sheets as she bobbed her head up and down. Morgan couldn't believe this was actually happening. Shiro was bending over and he knew he couldn't have all the fun. He felt for her opening and was able to fit two fingers into her. She let out muffled moans as he moved his finger back and forth inside her. Shiro let her mouth leave his dick to let him hear her moan out loud. She returned to sucking on him. He let out a few words,

"Shiro. I'm about to-"

Her mouth was filled with his semen. Shiro took a deep breath in and swallowed hard. After a few flicks of her tongue over the tip she pulled off leaving it clean with a film of her spit covering it. She took a few deep breaths and said,

"How was it?"

"It was amazing to say the least."

"I really like what you are doing with your fingers."

"Oh, you mean like this?"

He pushed his fingers as deep into her as he could. She moaned loudly and said,

"Yes, like that."

Shiro started stroking him to get him going again. It didn't take long for her to do it. He made sure she wasn't left out in the fun. He kept his fingers moving inside her. Shiro reached under the mattress and pulled out a roll of condoms. She tore one open and slipped it onto Morgan. He knew what was next so he eagerly waited for what she would do next. He pulled his fingers from her and she adjusted her hips so she was straddling him. He was nudging her opening which was wet from the previous stimulation. Shiro said with heavy passion,

"Are you ready?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that I want to make love to you."

She put a bit of her weight on it while holding it in place. With a little more pressure it finally penetrated and Shiro screamed out loud. When Morgan raised his hips so he could push deeper Shiro moaned lightly. She let more of her weight onto it and it went in all the way and Shiro screamed with a quake in her voice. Morgan sat up and pushed her against the wall and pushed inside of her. He moved his hips back and forth and she had her arms tightly wrapped around the back of his neck. She was able to whisper,

"Don't stop. Keep going."

He did as he was told and she dug her fingers into his back without hurting him. Her moans were in time with his thrusts and made him breath heavy into her ear. They shifted positions so he was behind her, pushing inside at a moderate speed. His legs were soaked because of how wet Shiro was. She creamed out,

"Something hot is coming. I think I am going to-"

Morgan sped up his pushing making her scream at the middle of her sentence. They were about to finish. They sped up and had a great rhythm. They both screamed each other names as they climaxed together.

(Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Wink Face.)


	11. Chapter 11: Midnight Feathers

Chapter 11: Midnight Feathers

Shiro was smiling as she rubbed her head against Morgan's bare chest. He stroked her hair while looking into her eyes. Their first time was more magical that they ever thought it would be. She let out a deep sigh and adjusted herself so her whole body was on top of him. As she was drifting off to sleep a man screamed from in the hallway,

"Get the fuck off of me. I'll gut you pathetic little men. If I want to bleed I'll do it myself. If you don't kill me I'll do it myself."

Morgan heard the man and Shiro woke up and rolled off of him. She gave him a little giggle and said,

"Don't worry. Go ahead and help him. I'll be here waiting for you. Maybe I'll be ready to go again."

She gave him a wink and he smiled,

"You bet. I'll be back."

He slipped on the bottom of his prison jumpsuit and rolled the rest and put a belt around his waist to hold it up. He left his chest exposed and opened the door to see a man dressed in all black holding a guard in a sleeper hold with his back against the wall. The other guards had their guns drawn and were ready to kill. Eagle had grabbed his razor claw so he punctured his palm. His claws ripped through the unsuspecting guards. They turned to kill attack and were caught by a blast from Phantom Shroud. Morgan held his heart beat irregularly. He felt different. His body was light and flexible. He laughed to himself thinking that his intimate encounter with Shiro had made him this way. The only guard that was left was the one in the sleeper hold. The man holding him had rage and sadness deep in his eyes. Eagle dropped his battle stance and said to him,

"I am not your enemy. I'm here to help, if you couldn't tell."

His voice was as sad as his eyes,

"You helped? Why would you save a man like me?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't help someone who is in trouble. It is okay."

"I guess you're right."

With a loud crunch, the last guard's neck was snapped. The man dropped the dead weight that was in his arms. He crossed his arms and said,

"My name is Jun, not that it matters. My Deadman name is Raven. That prick Tamaki thought it would be a clever little pet name to call me. Fucking asshole."

"Well it is nice to meet you Jun. My name is Morgan Toma, my Deadman name is Eagle. I'm from America you see. I'm not particularly worried, but we might be in a bit of trouble from what we just did."

"Not likely. Tamaki said he wanted to see my power so he put these guards to beat it out of me. If they would have seen my Midnight Blast they would be nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Wow, sounds like quite a powerful Branch."

"You have no idea."

"Yeah you're right about that one. You've already seen my power."

Morgan let out a nervous laugh as Jun turned and walked away without saying anything more. Eagle stopped laughing and found his way back to his own room. He opened his door to see Shiro snoozing on his bed. He cuddled up next to her naked body. Even though he tried not to wake her, her eyes fluttered open. She leaned in and kissed him. Morgan detected a hint of mint and could tell that she had brushed her teeth. He really didn't think anything of it, but when he thought back to where her mouth was before he was glad she did. He pulled her close so the kiss was deeper. Even though he wasn't even thinking about it, he was already getting turned on by Shiro pressing against him. He tried to get his lust under control, but Shiro already noticed how excited he was. She gave him a smile and whispered in his ear,

"You know, I'm ready if you are. Let's go again."

He did what he was asked to do. The rest of the night was spent in undying passion filled love. They finally fell to sleep after going for their second time. It was even better than the first time. Morgan awoke to Shiro biting lightly on his neck. She was in her uniform and was holding a box of chocolate covered cherries in her left hand. With a smile she said,

"I got you these. They are all for you."

"Awww. Thank you Shiro."

He pulled her close and gave her a big hug. She let out a sweet sigh and a knock came from the door. Morgan ran up to the door with Shiro in tow. The door opened to reveal Jun standing with an agonized look on his face. He stepped inside the room and sat down at a chair. Morgan didn't say anything until Jun sat down,

"Can I help you?"

"Don't you have a match today? Against Crane I believe. You and that Canary guy should be getting ready."

"Oh shit. I completely forgot that that was today. Thanks Jun."

Morgan slipped on his battle rags from each of the other battles and slipped on his claws. Shiro stepped up and kissed him full on the lips. She said,

"Be safe."

"Don't worry I will."

He ran out of the room while Jun followed him. Morgan was in the cage in only the matter of minutes. He was ready for the next battle, but for some reason his skin was crawling.


	12. Chapter 12: Madness is A Gift

Chapter 12: Madness is a Gift….

"This is pointless. Why would you even suggest that Crane fight both Canary and Eagle? You know we cannot put three Deadmen together."

Tamaki's voice was a blade against Soul's skin. Black didn't even take his eyes off of the battle field that would soon have the contestants inside. His voice was calm while his sociopathic smile broke upon his face,

"Because I want to push Eagle over the edge. I want him to show us the power he has been hiding. There is more, I just know it."

"You better be right about this."

"You dare to doubt me? All I want is to tear Eagle's doorways from their sockets when he is in the strongest form. His amber eyes will be a nice addition to my collection."

His laughter made Tamaki unsteady as it was overflowing with the darkest intent. If he knew what Morgan truly had hidden deep within, he wouldn't have laughed.

The blinding light shined down upon Morgan. Crane was already sitting with his legs crossed and his head down. If Morgan didn't see him breathing he would have thought he was already dead. The cage lowered down once more and didn't have anyone in it. Canary wasn't going to be fighting. It was all a trick. Eagle thought he heard a gunshot but put it out of his mind. Crane was eyeing him down like a lion on the hunt. Morgan slit his wrists and his Phantom Shroud appeared. Crane parted his hands and a katana of his own blood appeared and he used it to stand up. He laughed a sickening laugh while he said,

"You really thought you would be fighting two on one, don't be stupid. I'm going to cut you limb from limb."

He charged, his blade swinging for Eagle's head. He was able to dodge the strike. With a simple movement Crane pulled a second blade from the first one and slashed over Morgan's left eye. With a scream eagle fell holding himself. He could tell that his eye was fine but his face was cut. Any chance at a fair fight was gone. He would be able to see with blood running into his eye. A blind spot was something that could be the end of him. Crane spoke out of his mask,

"You know as well as I, that you are at a disadvantage with a blind spot. Stay still and perish."

He swung his blade and Eagle was able to block it. The short blade came out and stabbed Morgan in the right shoulder. With a scream Morgan's arm went limp. The beastly doctor held his blade up and said,

"The blade I struck you with has the ability to paralyze for a short time. It attacks your nerves. Now I think you should just give up."

Morgan fell to his knees as his right Phantom Shroud disappeared into the ground. All the power he thought he had was nothing now. All the training all of the pain all of the tears were coming down to nothing. He launched his body at Crane but was easily pushed to the ground. Morgan punched the ground sending a spider crack across it. A loud cry came from the announcers speakers. However, it wasn't the announcer, it was Canary. He leapt down and tried to strike Crane. He had a razor blade in his mouth to cut his own hands. His assassin like blades ripped the air apart. Unfortunately that was the only thing he was hitting. Morgan stood up and grabbed Canary's hand. With a nod he spun him around and launched him across the arena. Canary was able to rip the sleeve off of Crane's robe; revealing a mechanical exoskeleton. It was what was making him so fast. With a grunt Crane backhanded Canary, sending him flying into a heap. This exoskeleton also made him stronger no doubt. He walked over to Canary's broken body and kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Canary coughed up blood stomach while Crane yelled out as he kicked him over and over,

"It was all supposed to be so simple, but you went and fucked it all up. Why? Why did you have to ruin everything? You stupid fucking son of a bitch, you had to open your mouth. Why couldn't you just shut up?"

Canary responded in a weak child-like voice,

"No cheating."

Eagle yelled out with a quake in his voice as he ran at Crane,

"Stop. Stop it!"

Crane swung his blade blasting Morgan backwards with a wave of air. He tried to pick himself up as Canary's body stopped moving to dodge the attacks. He was only moving because of the force of them brutal attacks. Morgan felt his mind snap as he summoned a deep guttural scream,

"I said, STOP IT!"

With the rage he let out, his blood started to boil and whips of blood emerged from the thin layer that covered his arm the most came from the actually wound itself. His voice was waving between his own and a terrifying distorted scream,

"What the hell? What is this? It hurts, h-help me! What's happening to me?"

The whips of blood wrapped around his arm and fingers as distorted screams of terror and agony escaped Morgan's mouth. His index and middle finger were pulled together and covered with dark red. The same happened with his ring and little finger. His thumb was transformed into a monstrous claw and his two pulled together fingers transformed into equally evil looking claws. Morgan's eyes were wide and streaming involuntary tears. His blood on his face started to squirm around as Eagle let out what little breath he had in terrible agonizing cracks. The crimson on his face had formed half an eye mask that only was an inch off the left side of his face. While on his knees his body was slumped forward and his screams ceased to leave his throat. Instead a sinister laughter that had an echo that wasn't Morgan's tone. His new deformed, blood arm started to move its fingers. His head jerked up to look at the new look to his limb. The laugh turned to words that were the same as the laughter,

"I….Live….Again."

Crane's voice was uneasy as he spoke,

"What have you become?"

His gaze was fixated on Morgan even though his back was still to him. Eagle responded with only laughter. With a scoff Crane raised his sword to kill Canary once and for all. Before he brought it down Morgan was holding both of his arms in his monstrous fingers. Morgan raised his voice from a whisper with the echo,

"Didn't I tell you to STOP!

His other arm still had Phantom Shroud on it. With a twitch Crane's wrists were broken and sparks flew from his machine. His blades fell into a puddle. With his left hand he punched Crane's chest and shattered his sternum. He backed up screaming and breathing hard. Morgan outstretched his monster hand and grabbed ahold of Crane's skull. He lifted upwards and Crane's feet left the ground. His hands were powerless to stop him. With a sinister cackle Morgan tightened his grip. Steven's screams were only getting louder as his mask started to crumble and crack. With one final scream, the good doctor's head caved in and his body collapsed to the ground. Morgan examined the pieces of skull, hair and mask he had in his hideous palm. He let out a laugh as he looked back to see Canary, still lying on the ground. He took a few steps but fell to one knee. Morgan's blood was quivering. The deformed arm broke into the several whips and sucked back into Morgan's body. He screamed in his normal voice and his body fell to the ground with a thud.


	13. Chapter 13: Project Serpentine

Chapter 13: Project Serpentine

They were rushing them both to the medical room. Canary and Eagle were incredibly hurt and their friends had gathered in the intensive care unit. Morgan was less injured than Canary but everyone had still checked on him first while he screamed to them all,

"No, help him, help Canary. Damn it, leave me. Just help him."

They finally obeyed and only Ganta and Shiro were sitting at his bedside while Raven had his back against a wall muttering under his breath. Morgan could see tears pouring out of Jun's eyes for some reason. Shiro was holding Morgan's left hand and rubbing her check against it. Senji had come out from where they were keeping Canary with a hand behind his head to say,

"He will be okay, but it will take at least a half a year until he is fully recovered. How are you doing Morgan?"

"I'm okay. I haven't felt this shitty since the Vatican."

Raven's eyes grew wide and he turned and punched the wall and screamed,

"Fuck this."

Jun stormed out of the room a second later. He glanced back only to whisper something under his breath. Shiro hadn't stopped holding Morgan's hand and Minatsuki walked into the room seeing Ganta she walked up and stood the opposite of Ganta. When he locked eyes with her he immediately fixed his gaze onto the ground. Morgan was the one to speak up,

"Um, what's wrong? You guys all right?"

Minatsuki answered,

"Apparently Ganta had a problem with me kissing you that one time and didn't say anything until he fucked me."

"What? Ok, hold up. First of all Ganta, I'm with Shiro and have no intention to pursue Minatsuki here. Second, why did it take you so long to say anything?"

"I-I don't know what to say. Minatsuki ended things between us. So I guess I'll take my leave."

He sulked out of the room. Minatuski sat down on Morgan's right side and gave his shoulder a slap and said,

"So I heard you and Shiro through the walls the other night. How was it?"

Eagle had no choice but to sit up and scream in pain from the slap to his wound. He turned to her and lightly screamed,

"It was fantastic if you must know. Did you really need to slap me?"

"Actually, I did. I thought it was funny."

"Before I forget I need to ask; how did that battle end? I don't remember anything after a horrible pain in my head."

Senji was the one to ask him,

"You don't remember? Crushing a man's skull is usually something that stays with someone."

"What? How could I?"

"You lost your mind and you had a monster arm that crushed Crane's skull. You mean to tell me that you have no idea how you did what you did?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Everything felt cold and I could hear my voice. It was terrifying. A whisper became a scream, then nothing."

Confusion settled into the room.

Meanwhile, Soul Black was on his knees holding his skull screaming. Tamaki stood above him with a handheld device. His hand was shaking as he had his thumb firmly placed on a button that was in the middle of the small transmitter. Tamaki's calm exterior was covered in anger as his voice rose above Soul's cries,

"How dare you? I gave you everything. You were on the way to death, and I got you here. You would have been dead without me. I will release you from your torture; for now. Let that be a lesson to you."

He let go of the button and Soul braced himself over the ground. He was taking deep breaths as he got back to his feet and cursed the arrogant man leaving him. Soul gazed back to the mess on the battlefield. He needed to see even more power.

Tamaki lifted the old man hooked to the machine. He whispered his frustrations out,

"What the hell was that? You know something, and you will tell me old man."

The old man laughed and said,

"Project Serpentine."

Morgan hobbled back to his room with Shiro holding his good hand. His mind was trying to grasp what he had recently done. He stopped half way to the room and wrapped his arm around Shiro for comfort. She responded by kissing his lips. He felt safe again. When he entered the room he removed his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. He called out to Shiro,

"I'm going to take a shower. You're welcome to join if you are up for it."

"Of course I am. Just help me with the zipper again."

"No problem, love."

He gripped the zipper and pulled down. Her body was once again exposed to him. He couldn't help but examine her. Even the many scars on her body were perfectly placed. With a lustful thought he reached his one working hand around her and onto her chest. She took his other hand and placed it on her other breast. Even with all of her scars, she was so beautiful. Her thighs were smooth and untouched except by him. They made plenty of noise while taking their "shower" and once they were out, Shiro spoke up in a lust filled tone,

"If that was a shower why do I feel so dirty?"

Eagle gave her a solid slap on her ass and said,

"I know how you feel. You enjoyed it right?"

"Do you even have to ask? I made plenty of noise to tell you that I loved it."

"Thanks. I loved it too. You've gotten really good at it. Especially that thing you do with your tongue."

"I could tell you liked it. You don't mind my scars do you?"

"Not In the slightest. Scars are there to remind us that our past is real. We almost have the same scars. I am glad I have a past, present, and future with you. I love you."

"Oh Morgan."

She started to cry on his bare shoulder and he held her as best he could. His arm was all but back to normal. Shiro whispered in his ear,

"I love you so much."

They fell to sleep in each other's arms. Morgan started to dream of a man who was talking to him. His face was blurred out and half of his words were muted. The last part of his speech was said with tears and a smile. He said,

"Your memories shouldn't come back. It was never my choice for you, this is yours to own. I wish I could see you grow up. Now, this may sting a bit, but it will work. Goodbye."


	14. Chapter 14: Die Trying

Chapter 14: Die Trying

His breath was steady even though he was sweating. There was no time to wipe away the salty dew from his brow. They were coming. He came across several files on the previously locked down computer. Project Serpentine, the Wretched Egg. Almost every file made him cry. This had to be made public. If it was the last thing he would do, he would make sure true justice was served. His breaths became sharp as he heard patrol making their rounds. He stopped at the carnival corpse schedule. His next battle was against his friend Eagle. With a grunt of frustration, he shot his blood at a low vent shaft. He made his escape as the guards called out after him,

"Woodpecker."

Ganta stuffed a flash drive in his mouth and continued to crawl through the vents.

Shiro dipped her spoon in her cup of chocolate pudding, while watching Morgan do push-ups. His arm had recovered faster than he would have ever hoped. The left side of his face had a scar from where Crane had cut him. He had determination in his thoughts. He actually liked having Shiro sitting on his back while he endured his epic struggle with the floor. He enjoyed feeling her warmth on his skin. The stronger he could become, the more he could protect her from this Hell. She slipped off his back and sat on the ground while he took a breather. He cuddled up next to her and stared into her eyes. She let him gaze upon an adorable smile as she put the spoon in the empty cup. Shiro had a bit of the pudding on her lower lip which Morgan elegantly kissed off. He felt his body start to shake as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He leaned over her and returned with his own saliva. She wrapped her thighs around him to pull his hips against her own. Shiro had made a rule that they would make love at least once every day that they were together. Morgan had no objections to her rule. Minatsuke had made only a few complaints on how loud they were together, even though they knew she was only giving them a hard time. It seemed that Shiro had deep reserves of lust that would appear at any moment. Morgan enjoyed her companionship. It was the only thing he was sure of in the world. It was his escape from Deadman Wonderland. His hands were wrapped around her back so his hands were on her ribs. Eagle's eyes grew wide as she said two words and one was pretty explicit, and the other was about her. He pulled down the zipper on her suit. As they were about to start a buzzer sounded at Morgan's door. A guard was over the doors intercom,

"Your match for tomorrow has been moved to today in twenty minutes. Get ready."

Morgan let out a sigh and Shiro kept on smiling and unzipped his pants. She said,

"I'm sure twenty minutes is enough for this."

She pulled it out and lowered her head down and her mouth over it. Seventeen minutes later, Morgan emerged from the room. Shiro was behind him smiling and said,

"We can go for real once you come back, if you want."

"Of course we will. I'll be back before you even know it."

The cage he was in this time was filled with an odor of regret. Morgan twitched his face at the unpleasant aroma. He stepped into the arena and immediately cut his palms. The Phantom Shroud appeared. He wasn't going to wait for his opponent to take advantage. He didn't even know who it was. He thought he prepared himself for anything, but who entered the arena wasn't anyone he wanted to hurt. Ganta was standing opposite of him. Morgan let his blood settle in the palm of his hand. It felt like forever that they were just standing there, completely mute. Ganta's voice was the one to break their silence,

"I have to win. I can't hold back. I need to win."

He roughly bit his thumb until blood rushed into his own mouth. Morgan flexed his arm and his weapon of choice returned to its killing form. A shot of blood was sent flying at Eagle's chest. Ganta was indeed trying to kill him. The childhood friends were about to be separated by an unfortunate fate. Morgan blocked blast after blast. He could have sent a few of the back at him, but he didn't want to hurt him. He decided to just injure him. One blast was sent directly back at Ganta's knee. The blood bullet went completely through his knee. He fell down but stood up putting all of his weight on his other leg. He fired seven more shots before Morgan sent another at his firing arm. Morgan's eyes were blurred by how many tears were flowing out of them. He was sobbing out words while Ganta kept coming at him,

"Stop. Stop Ganta. I don't want this. Stop. Please don't make me fight back for real."

Ganta was only two feet from him when he started to stumble. His face connected with Morgan's chest as he sputtered out,

"Damn it. Damn it. What am I doing? I can't fight you."

"I can't fight you either."

Ganta put one hand up to his shoulder and started to sob his regret. The fans of the spectacle were displeased with what was happening. The moment was losing its awful taste until a voice can from behind the two Deadmen,

"Well isn't this sweet? Two friends killing each other, but you stopped. I needed to step in to resume the carnage."

Soul Black was standing with two blades. One that looked like it had a pistol built in and one that looked like a rifle. Morgan and Ganta didn't even start to comprehend what he was going to do. Soul stabbed the blades into the ground as Ganta used his one good hand to slip a flash drive into Morgan's hand. Soul spoke again,

"Ganta. You have been very naughty. I was sent here personally by Tamaki."

Morgan put the flash drive in his pocket and ran to attack. His attacks were blocked easily even though Soul had no weapon in his hands. When Eagle tried to block Soul's attacks, he broke straight through and connected several hard blows from his fists, followed by one gigantic kick to the chest. His body bounced across the ground until he slammed into the wall. He was watching as Ganta tried to fight back. Soul started to laugh as he toyed with the injured boy. Ganta screamed out,

"You bastard."

Soul gripped the front of his jumpsuit and lifted him up. Ganta smiled as he spat a bullet of blood at Soul's face. He was able to only be grazed by the surprise attack. Ganta landed on his feet and fired several more bullets. Soul picked up his blades and cut the blood apart. Ganta shot one more time and Black shot a bullet from his rifle blade. The two bullets met and Soul's shattered Ganta's. Morgan's voice rang out,

"NO!"

Ganta's eyes were wide as he held his stomach. The blood was rushing from the wound Soul had created. Ganta fell to his side as Soul laughed manically at the young man bleeding out in front of him. Morgan got to his feet and sliced his arm open. The monster arm appeared before Soul. Eagle swung at him and the terrible blow was blocked by both blades. Soul grinned and cut an X-shape across his chest. The pain of it all caused the power he had to falter. He fell next to Ganta and outstretched his arm to try and touch him. Soul left the arena with a smile of a madman. Morgan passed out as Ganta slipped into the death he never deserved.


	15. Chapter 15: Mocking Deception

Chapter 15: Mocking Deception

He was curled up with Shiro and they were both crying their eyes out. Ganta was dead. The only comfort they could find was in each other's arms and even that didn't help all too much. Morgan ignored the doctors as he tried to revive Ganta's lifeless body. The image of his deceased friend kept haunting Eagle's mind. He told Shiro he was sorry over twenty times. She refused to believe that it was his fault. Soul Black needed to pay for what he did. Morgan slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the flash drive Ganta had given to him. It was stained with blood. At least three months passed before Morgan even thought of seeing what was on the bloodied data. The day he decided to plug it in he had just finished repairing his room from an earthquake. He was waiting for Shiro to return from her exploration. He plugged it into his prison computer that he had bought with his cast points. He clicked open the device. He tried to open every file but each asked for a password. Only one video file was able to be seen. Ganta's upper body was visible as he got the camera into focus. He took a deep breath and started talking,

"Morgan, if you are watching this, I am dead. You need to protect this information with your life. This is the way to unravel the secrets of Deadman Wonderland. Each of the files is set with a password I don't dare leave on this video. The password is what I am, at my very core. By the way, tell Minatsuki; I am sorry for not telling her that _this _was the reason that I had to leave her. Show Minatsuki and Shiro this video. I love you all. Thank you."

With those last words he was crying, and the video stopped. Morgan slammed his fist on the table he had the electronic on. Tears fell on the keys as Shiro entered the room. She was happy until she saw Morgan's tears streaming. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and said in her sweetest voice,

"Mor-gan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ganta; the fool. Why did he have to do everything on his own?"

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at the computer screen then said,

"We need to get Minatsuki before I play this again."

They were able to find Minatsuki without too much difficulty. She was in her room tending to her flowers. The video was replayed for both of the young women. Shiro threw her body into Morgan's she was weeping her pain out. Morgan had no choice but to hold her. Minatsuki was stotic and silent while she left the safety of the room. Eagle called out to her but his voice didn't affect her mood. She just continued to shuffle out of the room. This was just as hard as when he died. Seeing him again just opened up the still fresh wounds. Morgan had to hold his only escape, Shiro, so the wounds would close. Her kisses made the pain start to fade. He knew that it was helping her too. His hands were staying on her back as they cried together. They let out all of their new found pain. Her body was pressing against his as she was dozing against his chest, mumbling in her sleep,

"I love you….I just want to…..make you happy….mmmmm…..I like it…."

He smiled and stroked her hair while looking to the top of his cell. He whispered out sentences,

"Thank you Ganta. I'll take good care of her. I love her."

Shiro's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Morgan. With a smile, she stretched herself into a lip lock. Their silence was interrupted by Senji screaming at someone outside the door,

"Hey keep your tongue to yourself you asshole."

Shiro hopped up and opened the door for Morgan. They stepped out to see a strange boy standing in front of Senji. Morgan spoke up,

"Hey I was trying to be tender with Shiro. What the Hell is going on?"

Senji said,

"This is Mockingbird. He is an incredibly powerful Deadman. Incredibly creepy to boot."

Mockingbird laughed out his response,

"Actually my name is Toto. Yes I am the Mockingbird."

"Mockingbird? That name does sound familiar. Why the hell does that sound familiar?"

Morgan put his index finger up to his temple and started to think. Toto was the one to tell him why,

"I am your opponent for our next battle, Eagle. I can't wait to taste your blood."

Mockingbird strolled away with a childish song on his lips. Morgan held Shiro's hand not really knowing what to think about the Deadman. Morgan wanted to know more about him. He sent Shiro back to the room and said a few words to Senji before setting off. He was through the halls and heard some chatter from around the corner. Assuming gaurds, Morgan began to try and sneak around. He turned the corner while looking back to make sure no one was following. He instead ran into the leather faced man. Soul's wicked smile was twisted onto his jaw. His voice made Morgan furious,

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you, Eagle. Tamaki wants to see you."

"Hell no. You can go fuck yourself you psychopath."

"Now, now. No need to be unpleasant. Now go or I will make you regret you were even born."

"Like I said, Go. Fuck. Yourself."

"The arrogance. It isn't like I didn't warn you."

Morgan was only able to cut his palms before Soul cracked him in the back of the head. He slammed his face into the floor and bent his arms further than they were supposed to go. He injected a needle into his back and Morgan fell into a deep sleep in the matter of seconds. Soul threw Morgan over his shoulder and walked away cackling into the prison's walls.

Morgan awoke to smelling salts. He was restrained by chains and straps onto a table. Soul threw the salts to the floor and leaned against the wall snickering at him. Tamaki had a smile that was fake and full. He said,

"Well now that Soul here has shown me that you do have reserves of strength, I'd like to see more. You remember your dear friend Minatsuki and how strong she was when we gave her the elixir."

"You mean that you will…..No. No you can't do this to me."

"Oh but I can. I want to see your reserves of strength."

He reached down onto the medical table and pulled up a type of injection gun with a bright orange liquid inside. Tamaki held his head in place while he inched the needle towards Morgan's neck. Morgan stammered out,

"G-get that fucking thing away from me. Stop."

His words were wasted when the thin, hollow blade pierced his neck. He felt the liquid pump into his veins as Tamaki pulled the trigger. Morgan's mind when blank as he felt his body start to lurch. He heard screaming but he didn't know who it could be. The voice was monstrous and distorted. He only realized he was the one screaming when his mind finally merged together with his body and he could feel madness running through him. Before he knew it, he was standing opposite of Mockingbird. He could barely focus on what he was saying,

"Oh dear; you look awful. Almost as bad as your pal Ganta. Hey let me tell you a secret."

He was able to get right next to Morgan's ear to whisper,

"I tipped Soul and the Undertakers about his plans to sabotage this wonderful place. He learned too much. He needed to die."

Morgan didn't even realize when he had cut his palms. His Phantom Shroud was swinging wildly at the illusive bastard that caused his friend to die. With a blast from air Morgan flew back from one of Mockingbird's blood attacks. The blast had broken the blood vessels in Eagle's eyes. There was no pain emanating from where Mockingbird had attacked. Both of his arms were bleeding hot crimson and Morgan's voice was hissing out from his teeth,

"Kill….kill…kill, blood and death. Sin and suffering, hate and demise. Sink into everlasting darkness!"

Toto cut the back of his hand as Morgan started to scream into the air. Eagle's blood wrapped both of his arms in what looked like veins. Both of his arms twisted into monster claws, while the blood in his eyes shot out and cloaked his face in a full opera like mask. The mask was even terrifying with spikes of red and Morgan's now glowing eyes staring at his prey from behind it. He was breathing hard as Mockingbird pulled from the back of his hand and said,

"Invisible bl-"

Morgan caught his hand as it extended into the blade only Senji was fit to use. His voice was evenly doubled over and echoed as he held the frightened boy,

"You are first. Next that wretched Soul, will be slaughtered. Let Hell take you, you little shit."

With a flick of his wrist, Toto's arm was grotesquely removed from his body. The invisible black was hardened on the severed limb. Morgan swung it at the Mockingbird's neck and it swiftly moved through his arteries. Toto held his neck as Eagle threw the arm like a spear through his chest. Morgan grabbed ahold of his opponent's right leg and swung his whole body over him and into the ground. He repeated this attack seven more times before finishing with one punch that created a crater where the body of an unrecognizable Mockingbird was. It was his grave, where his twisted body ceased to move. Morgan screamed out as his blood started to move back to his body. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.


	16. Chapter 16: Fragment

Chapter 16: Fragment

"He doesn't have a pulse."

The doctor was pushing on Morgan's chest as his lips started to turn blue. Shiro was at the scene, begging for him to wake up. Several others had come to see this spectacle. His friends didn't have high hopes for Morgan. It was only a matter of time that he wouldn't be able to come back. The doctor removed his shirt and placed a charge on his chest. She shouted out,

"Clear"

Morgan's chest lurched upward and then the heart monitor started to beep. Eagle took a deep breath and coughed up blood onto his bare chest. He was soon retrained to the table as he started screaming as soon as he opened his eyes. The Elixir still had a grip on his mind. Shiro went to hold him, but Senji had put a hand on her shoulder, silently shaking his head. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat in the chair next to the bed Morgan was secured to. The others stayed for a while but Shiro was at his side for the whole time. At about twenty minutes past midnight Shiro finally said something to him,

"Do you remember the fight you and Ganta had when we were little?"

Morgan's eyes cracked as they moved onto her beautiful, pale face. He spoke, his voice raspy from his screaming,

"I remember. My memories have been coming back in pieces. It was the fight where we were trying to find out who would be your Aceman. Ganta just wouldn't let it go. We ended up deciding that he would be Aceman if I would marry you. It seems kind of silly that I fought so hard to be your sole protector, when we both could have."

"Yeah. I am glad you are my Aceman. I hate to see you like this. Let me undo those restraints."

She slipped off the chains and curled up next to him. He was able to put one sore arm over her. It felt as if his body was ripped apart. He kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too, Morgan."

The next few days were touch and go with his pain. He hadn't even been able to make love to Shiro. He made a requisition order for objects from outside of the prison. Tamaki didn't even bother trying to argue, he had the cast points for what he was asking for. Morgan was sitting on his bed while Shiro took a steamy shower. He was holding the objects in his palm. While he was staring he didn't even know Senji was standing next to him. He was deep in remembrance.

"Ganta, knock it off. I should be the Aceman. I'm stronger."

"No, just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean you can be Aceman."

The two young boys were yelling back and forth while the little Shiro stood silent between them.

"It does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Why can't you just let me save her for once? I wanna be strong like you two."

The little Morgan finally stood in question of himself. He did not know why he was the only one that could protect her. But there could only be one Aceman. He thought it was selfish of himself. He looked at Ganta then said,

"Okay. You can be Aceman."

"Really?"

"But I get to marry her. Is that fair?"

"Yeah. I'll be Aceman. You can marry her. Yay!"

Shiro giggled at their decision of what to do.

Ganta ran in circles shouting out name of the attacks Aceman used.

Morgan smiled at how his youth seemed carefree. Senji got bored by waiting,

"What do we have here?"

Morgan jumped back and shouted,

"Damn it Senji. Don't scare me like that!"

"Not my fault you didn't pay attention. So what do you plan to do with those?"

He pointed to Morgan's palm and started to smile. Morgan looked back to what he had gawked over and quietly said,

"You already know what I plan to do. Why ask this if you know it is obvious?"

"I don't know actually. But all I know is that you shouldn't hesitate with something like this."

Of course Morgan knew this all too well. Ever since the fragment of the memory returned to him, he wanted to. It is what he had been dwelling upon. Senji slapped him on the back and said,

"Well she's coming out of the shower I'm out of here. And Morgan?

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

With that the door closed. It felt like forever before Shiro stepped out from the bathroom. Morgan purposely hid her mittens from her. He walked up and pulled her close his voice was a mere whisper,

"I love you so much. And I make good on my promises."

"What do you mean?"

He would have dropped to only one knee but _he did_ feel like he got hit by a truck. Instead he collapsed onto both of his knees. He held out his open palm with an engraved, golden ring resting in front of Shiro's eyes. The engraving read '_Hold My Bleeding Heart, My Love.'_

Morgan's voice was shaky but confident,

"Shiro will you marry me?"

She sniffled and cried out,

"Yes, of course I will."

He slipped the Ring onto her finger. It fit like Morgan hoped it would; perfectly. With new found might he lifted her into the air.

**A.N. (If you've gotten this far I'd like to know what you think of this fanfic. Plus I am trying to think of a theme song for Eagle and would like suggestions. No pop music please.)**


	17. Chapter 17: DB And the HS

Chapter 17: The Dead Boy and the Hummingbird's Song

Jun was sitting in his room, waiting for Minatsuki to stop by. The two of them had been in each other's company ever since Minatsuki saw the video with Ganta. He had grown quite interested in her despite Morgan telling him that she was a special brand of crazy. He heard tapping on his door and he sprung up, actually excited to see someone. When he opened the door he was only met with the face of someone he had grown to not only dislike, but hate. The Vatican. The place his sister had last been alive. He was responsible. However, he was kind and gentle to everyone he was around. It was hard to grasp what he was responsible for. Morgan's voice was brimming over with excitement,

"I just asked Shiro to marry me. She said yes!"

Jun fixed his gaze on Morgan's left ring finger that had a golden band wrapped around it. Jun was having difficulty believing what he had just heard. Senji ran behind him and put his arm around Morgan's shoulder. He was smiling a big stupid grin. He said,

"Yep the kid is getting hitched. It almost seems too good to be true."

"Whatever Senji."

Jun stood silently as the two men gawked over Morgan's new found joy in his life. Minatsuki was standing behind them smiling. To Jun it seemed her grin was genuine. Her voice broke the two men's laughter,

"You realize if you hurt her I'll have to rip you in half right?"

"Yes I do. But I doubt you will rip me apart."

Jun was able to say,

"I hope you two are happy together."

Morgan put a hand on Raven's shoulder and said,

"Thanks. I hope you find your true love too."

Jun cringed as Morgan touched him. He wanted to kill the man, but he feared Morgan would rip him asunder. After seeing what he did to Mockingbird, he wanted to be cautious. Morgan ran off to be with Shiro. Minatsuki slipped into Jun's small cell of a room. Raven grabbed water off his table and started to drink it, slowly. Minatsuki ran her hand across the table and bluntly said,

"You know they probably _are_ going to fuck all day today."

Jun started immediately choking on his water. He coughed and wheezed at what Minatsuki just said. Minatsuki giggled as Jun wheezed out,

"Not funny."

"What? Trust me, they _are_ fucking right now."

"Jeez, I don't want to envision that."

"So why do you hate Morgan so much?"

Jun was surprised that she could read his emotions that easily. He took a deep breath. He didn't really want to explain why this resentment had festered. It seemed that she was about to drop it, when Jun finally spoke up,

"My Sister."

"Yeah what about her?"

"She's dead because of him."

"How? He is from America. They should have been worlds apart."

"I know you heard about the Vatican Massacre. Morgan was accused of being the sole murderer of over two-hundred people. He was on a school trip and my sister, a transfer student, was there too."

"You mean he…?"

"He accused the 'Red Man' like Ganta did. I don't know what is true anymore. I think he killed all of them, but I don't know for sure."

"I don't even know. I tried to get a read on him but he has his gentle and kind ways, but after what I saw him do to Mockingbird; _Mockingbird_ of all people, I don't even know what he is capable of."

"Fuck."

"I know."

Jun's frustration had gotten increasingly higher as of late. Hummingbird would try to give him some comfort, and it usually did work. Even their first meeting was strange. Jun accidently walked into Minatsuki's room because he got confused on which cell was his. He got pummeled by Minatsuke in return. It wasn't like it was his fault; he just got lost. It was normal for the new guy to fuck up a few times. At least, that is what he told himself. Jun did like the smell of Minatsuki's room even though it reminded him of his school. He thought of what to do about Morgan. Once Minatsuki was back into her room, he slipped off to the doctor's office. The doctor was still clicking on her computer. Jun interrupted her, but she wasn't upset at his request. He willingly went to the back room. Five hours until his Carnival Corpse, against the one they called Eagle.

Morgan and Shiro were utterly exhausted. They had lost count of how many times they had sex. Morgan was amazed on how much lust Shiro had pent up inside her tight, firm body. It wasn't like Eagle was complaining. He knew how much they both enjoyed it. It was strange that both Morgan and Shiro had sneezed before they even started. Morgan was so exhausted that he hadn't even pulled it out of her. Their hips were still pressed against each other as they passed out. The shear bliss of the day would be short lived. Nothing good lasts forever, or so Morgan would have said before he had received Shiro's answer.

Morgan woke up when he heard knocking on his door. When he moved he ended up actually pulled out of Shiro, making her moan. She woke up and the man outside of the room called out,

"Get up Eagle. You are scheduled to fight in ten minutes."

Morgan groaned as he got his clothes on. Shiro rolled onto her back and watched Morgan trying to pull off the condom he was wearing. He slipped the bottom half of his jumpsuit on and wrapped a belt around his waist. The top half of his body was completely uncovered. Shiro curled up and said,

"Come back soon. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"You know I won't."

The familiar cage was cold and dark just like it always was. He stepped out of the cage to see Jun's bloodshot eyes. His voice had an echo,

"Morgan!"

Eagle had his eyes fixed on Raven's new disposition. He had the yellow rings around his eyes. Morgan felt anger come to his mind while he spoke,

"What did they do to you? They made you take the Omega Elixir didn't they?"

Jun's voice became laughter at Morgan he said,

"You just don't get it. I gave in willingly. I am going to kill you for what you've done."

"What did I do? Tell me."

"My Sister! She is dead because of you!"

"How?"

"The Vatican! You decapitated her like she was nothing! Now you are going to pay."

"It was the Red Man! I didn-"

"Bullshit! There is no such thing as a Red Man. Don't even try to fucking lie to me."

Jun ran at Morgan with all of the intention to kill. Without a weapon of blood, he wasn't much of a threat to Morgan. He threw Jun to the ground and stepped on his wrist.

"How dare you blame me for this? I lost a loved one in that carnage. You think you are the only one affected?"

"Get off!"

Jun smashed his hand into the ground until blood was squirting from his knuckles. He screamed and his blood started to move. Just as he was about to obtain his weapon, Morgan kicked him in the side of the head; knocking him out cold. He whispered,

"Damn it."


	18. Chapter 18: No More

Chapter 18: No More

Morgan stood over Jun in regret. He bent down and started to jab him with his thumb,

"Hey, you dead?"

Instead of continuing to jab him like Jessica used to jab him, he decided to check his pulse. It was normal but Jun would wake up with one hell of a headache. A horrid voice came from behind them,

"How many times must I come out here and kill your petty little shits of friends?"

Morgan's voice became deep and filled with hatred,

"Soul, you shouldn't have shown up. Now that you are here I will kill you. Before I gut you, do you have any last words?"

"Not a one."

Soul drew his blades and waited for Morgan's next move. Eagle took a few steps forward and cut up the length of his arms. He flexed his muscles, letting the blood seep out. A glowing set of veins appeared on his forehead while a few sparks of red lightning arced across the ground. He gritted his teeth as his power wrapped around his arms. He was giving into the psychotic side of himself. All he wanted to do is rip Soul Black apart. Soul was laughing as maniacally as he could,

"That's right give into the madness. Let it consume your soul."

Morgan started to scream slightly and let it get louder until the blood obeyed him. The last words of his normal self was,

"No More. You will NOT hurt him. I will protect them. Shiro, Jun, Senji, Minatsuki, give me the strength to put this madman down like the animal he is."

"You think you have the right to call me that? You are an animal too!"

Morgan's blood mask fused to his face and a malicious grin spread across his mouth as he let out a deep breath. He had given into this 'animal' and its feral senses were telling him to kill Soul Black. The leather faced man stabbed his blades into the ground and flew at Morgan. Even though the monster arms were large, they were as fast as Black's attacks. Soul's laughter filled the air as he continued to swing his fists at Morgan's body. Each of the attacks was batted away. Soul jumped back and grabbed his blades. Morgan screamed a distorted scream before a blood whip shot from the palm of his right hand. It attached to Soul's chest and pulled him towards the wicked hand. Soul laughed as he extended his blade at Morgan. Eagle moved his head to the side, avoiding the point of the blade. With a grunt Morgan connected his fist to Soul's chest, sending him sliding across the floor. Black twisted his body so he shifted to his feet. He pointed his pistol blade at Morgan and began to fire over and over again all while screaming,

"That look in your eyes, oh how I want to tear them from your skull."

Morgan's blood arms were blocking all of the shots that Soul had sent his way. Soul took one shot with the rifle blade and Morgan's block was nullified. Soul saw his chance to attack and ran to pierce Morgan's heart. With a shout Eagle was able to send Soul back to where he was standing before. A drop of blood ran from Soul's lip. Morgan cackled as he put his hands together. The blood twisted into a malefic sword, bigger than he was in size. The blade was wrapped in a sinister crimson light. Soul clashed his blades against Morgan's gigantic sword. Eagle kept laughing as he pushed Soul backwards. Soul was able to kick Morgan in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. The blade he had in his hand crashed into a puddle on the ground. Soul threw his blades into the ground and wound up a punch. Morgan turned and connected his fist with Soul's. A shockwave cracked the ground as the air was ripped to shreds. Jun was awakening and he started trying to form his blood weapon. The blood started to twitch. Soul saw that Raven was getting up and screamed,

"Time to clip the little Raven's wings."

He turned and fired his rifle blade directly at Jun's skull. Morgan swiftly shifted his body in front of the shot. He held his chest as Jun stood behind him wondering why this demon saved his life. After what he did to all those people, he was willing to take a bullet for him. Morgan turned his head and gave him a kind smile. The bullet was wrapped by Morgan's crimson liquid. They were both fine. Raven clenched his fist as Morgan stepped out of the way, handing him a razor claw. Jun cut his hand and focused with all of his might. A single blood feather formed in the palm of his hand. Soul laughed as he said,

"A feather? You actually think you can hurt me with that?"

Jun's eyes widened as the feather shot out and stabbed Soul directly in the middle of the forehead. However the attack did nothing more than piss Soul off he ripped the feather out of his flesh and threw it to the ground,

"What good did that puny attack do?"

Morgan's voice rang out,

"It's called a distraction you stupid prick."

Morgan's monster arm connected with Black's elbow. A loud crunch signaled that he had broken his bones. Soul jumped back and screamed,

"All of you get out here."

Several Undertakers appeared and stood in front of Soul as he retreated. Morgan's blood sucked back inside of his body. Jun didn't try anything as he walked to one of the cages and left in silence. Morganre turned to his fiancé and once again made love.


	19. Chapter 19: Forgive

Chapter 19: Forgive

Morgan was looming in the training room, beating the ever living shit out of the leather encased bag that hung from a reinforced chain. Shiro watched her loved one go through Hell and back and he always was so tender to her no matter the circumstance. This time was no different. Even though he was throwing fist after fist in rage, he was singing out a love song to Shiro. His voice wasn't the best thing in the world, but Shiro loved hearing the sweet words emerge from his soul. Senji was lifting weights tuning into the beat of Morgan's strikes and the song he was singing. Jun and Minatsuki were leaning against the walls. Stopped his fast paced blows and Jun stood up to say something. He stood in front of the shirtless man that was Morgan and said,

"I'm sorry for what I said."

Morgan's eyes were still fixed on the ground as he quietly said,

"You fucking idiot."

One surprise right hook to the jaw brought Jun to his knees. He looked up at Eagle's face and yelled,

"Hey what the hell? I was trying to-"

He stopped as soon as he saw tears flowing out of Morgan's eyes. He blubbered out,

"You're _sorry_? That's supposed to make it better? I could never have hurt innocent people like you think I did. It was the Red Man. I am too fucking weak. I never meant for any of this to happen. Maybe if I was stronger then, I could have saved your sister. Maybe I could have saved Jessica. Maybe I wouldn't be a monster. Maybe I…I….I….."

He couldn't keep going because his voice turned to only heavy sobs. Jun fixed his gaze away from Morgan as Shiro ran up to him and let him cry on her shoulder. Her voice lashed Jun like a bull whip,

"Morgan could never do that. You should be ashamed of yourself. It isn't his fault. It isn't his fault."

Morgan broke from Shiro and picked Jun up from his shirt like a ragdoll. Expecting another punch, Jun tensed his muscles. When the Eagle wrapped it wings around the Raven the Eagle whispered,

"I'm sorry. I mean that from my very heart. I wish it could have been different."

Jun remained silent and Morgan let him go. He went back to holding Shiro close to his body. Minatsuki picked lifted Jun from the ground and smiled at Morgan. Jun held his face as left the room. He now knew that Morgan wasn't responsible. It was a felling he had deep in his gut. Morgan turned to Shiro and sealed his lips onto hers. A loud child-like voice erupted from the dark corner,

"Yay! A happy friendship. I'm so glad."

Morgan's face brightened and his mouth let out one word,

"Canary!"

"Yep that's me. I'm finally back to help you guys."

He did a cartwheel out of the doorway and proceeded to laugh down the halls. Morgan giggled as he pulled Shiro close to pour his love into her. Once they started to make out Senji called out,

"Well this is getting weird. I'm getting out of here before you guys start fucking on the ground. So see ya."

As he left Shiro kissed Morgan's neck and Morgan removed the necklace he had his ring attached to. He smiled and said,

"I didn't want to break it during the battle or when I was boxing. I made the necklace so I didn't damage it."

He slipped the ring onto his left ring finger and held Shiro's hand. She hadn't worn her mittens since Morgan had given her the ring. Their fingers intertwined and they made it back to the room marked 618. Morgan opened the computer and typed several passwords that he thought would break the encryption. Again he came up with nothing. Ganta was making it difficult to help him. He thought of watching on the television. The trial of the mass murderer Ganta Igarashi. The whole time he proclaimed his innocence. No one believed him at the time. Morgan took one last guess at the password. His fingers glided on the keys to spell out one word

'_Innocent.'_

The file he was on opened as he hit the enter button. There was a file called 'The True Elixir' that Morgan clicked open. Ganta's voice came through as a picture of the Omega elixir came up with a light blue liquid next to it,

"They wanted to us to believe that the Omega Elixir was the only one. However, it was actually made from the substance known as Alpha. It bears the Alpha Elixir. When mixed with a chemical known as Omega it becomes the Omega Elixir. They have high quantities of Alpha inside of Deadman Wonderland. The doctors keep it locked away from the Omega. Alpha not only suppresses Brach of Sin, it destroys it completely. I hope you keep this information safe. The password for every other file is this; what you need to do to see the truth. I leave you with this hint. I'm sorry I cannot leave you with more."

Ganta's voice faded and Morgan contemplated what that meant.

Soul had his arm repaired with metal Joints since Morgan had turned his shoulder to what resembled gravel. He had volunteered for mechanical implants similar to Doctor Krain's. Before he went under for the procedure Tamaki stood beside him and said,

"You're in luck. I found someone who will be able to get the power you want out of the one we call Eagle. I'm sure it will be a great reunion as well."

"Who is it?"

"Ah, you will learn soon enough. But they were once known as 'The Enkindler of Twisted Fate'. "

"Enough wasting time. Put me under."

The wicked smile that Black had on was sickening to even the doctor who watched was on pins and needles at the sight of it.

Jun was in Minatsuki's room holding his face. It was true that he did believe what Morgan said, but he couldn't help but feel that the 'Red Man' was closer than anyone thought. Jun said,

"He didn't have to punch me."

"Yeah I know. But aren't you glad you don't have to try to kill him."

"Yeah I guess. My face hurts."

With that, Minatsuki tenderly put her hand on Jun's injured cheek. Raven looked into the Hummingbird's eyes and saw only compassion. The good friends were only growing closer. Minatsuki whispered,

"Jun, you know what?"

Jun closed his eyes waiting for what he thought would be a kiss and whispered back,

"What?"

Minatsuki gave him a light but solid slap to the face which made him twinge. It was followed by a little peck to the same spot,

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again. Are we clear?"

"Cry-stal."

Jun giggled at Minatsuki's cute little concern for him. She shrugged and then Jun gave her a tiny squeeze of a hug. He pulled away when he felt a tear on his neck. He stared into her face and she said,

"Stop, I hate it when you see me cry."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking old thoughts."

"What kind?"

"Look. Do you like me in a girlfriend kind of way?"

"I-I uh…."

"Or am I just some sex object to you?"

"No that isn't it at all. I just never really thought about it before. I could see us together. Why are you asking this?"

"My old thoughts were about Ganta, and now I was wondering if they could be about you. That is, unless you don-"

"I would love to. Ever since we met, I liked you, even though you beat the shit out of me."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I can look back on it and laugh."

"You mean _we_ can?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Yeah not a big fan of that pet name. Think up something else."

"Okay then."

Morgan kissed Shiro's neck and she giggled. Even though he felt a pressure at the back of his mind, he kept on doing what he was doing. In this case it was Shiro. That night, laughter, sexual moans and love filled the air. No screaming of containment, no hell. Only peace.


	20. Chapter 20: Who Are You?

Chapter 20: Who are you?

"Damn."

"What?"

"Just, damn."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. It is very arousing."

"Morgan, it isn't just supposed to be like that."

"I know. But I really have good tastes. That dress looks stunning on you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. But I always think you look stunning."

Shiro was in front of Morgan, modeling a dress that he had ordered with his reserve cast points. She sat on his lap and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He flicked his tongue around and her face began to blush. She looked at him with lust and said,

"I'm feeling naughty. Are you?"

"Yes I do. I really am feeling frisky."

He started to strip her down but he heard a song outside of his door. It was a man singing,

"I once knew a girl that was dressed in red. Bleeding her heart out for others to be dead. Pulled apart by ones that wanted it all, they never envisioned the fall. With her heart filled with pain and eyes streaming rain, she'll remember the call. Split into two, the question is 'Who?' she has become. A song for the dead, that girl in red, and all those poor lost souls, is all that slides off my lips. Only I can save her from this hell, and only time will tell if I can truly love her again and save her from eternal blood rain. If I forget, I'll never regret how weak I am."

Morgan and Shiro had stepped out of the room to see a man leaning against a wall singing the song. He wiped away a tear at the last part of it. Morgan was the one, who talked first,

"That was beautiful. Where did you learn that song?"

The man looked up at him and quietly said,

"My son. He sang that song the last time I saw him."

"I'm sorry. Well are you a new Deadman?"

"Yes and no. I have two powers. I can only use one on a certain person. The other I only use as a defensive power. My name is Orel. My real name has no meaning anymore."

"Oh. Well my name is Morgan Toma. They call me Eagle down here. Glad to meet you."

He extended his hand to the strange new man and he firmly gripped it. His hair was in his eyes and he looked up at Morgan. Morgan saw true sadness in the man's amber eyes as his hair fell out of his face. He was surprised to see this man had his eye color. Orel fixed his eyes back to the ground. Morgan sighed and said,

"You seem really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No you don't I have never met you before in my life. I'm sorry,"

Morgan shrugged and turned his back to the man. He said,

"Come on Shiro. Let's go."

"Okay Morgan."

As they left, Morgan heard the man say,

"Impossible. Shiro."

The room was dark as they entered it again. They flicked on the lights and Shiro started to take her clothes off again. She was ready.

"Checkmate. I win again."

"Damn it Jun. You're too good at this."

"You almost had me a couple times Minatsuki."

Jun was picking up the chess pieces and Minatsuki was sitting down watching him. They touched their hands together on the last piece. Jun let go of the piece and put Minatsuki's hand in his. He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. He thought it would have been bold to just go out and kiss her on the lips, but when he started to pull away Minatsuki said,

"I think you meant to do this."

She pulled him close and kissed him full on the mouth. At first he was nervous but the warmth of her lips made him calm again. He didn't resist anymore, he couldn't. He was falling for the special brand of crazy girl that was probably falling for him. There was a loud creak at the door followed by the doors being blown off the hinges. An all too familiar figure stood with his blades ready to kill. Soul Black was back in action.

**(A.N. Well guys it has been fun. But this story is going to be coming to a close in maybe five chapters. Stay Lovely. DD4L)**


	21. Chapter 21:Tears of a Raven

Chapter 21: Tears of a Raven. (Three Word Confessions Part 2)

Soul stood up as arrogant as ever. The twisted smile made Jun sick to his stomach. Minatsuki said,

"What the Hell do you want?"

"The Raven. He broke the code on Ganta's old flash drive. I've come for him."

Jun knew the madman wasn't wrong. He had broken the code on Morgan's mysterious flash drive. He re-locked it so Morgan didn't know what was on the data. Jun cared too much to let him know the truth that was encrypted to the small device. He didn't understand how Soul knew about what he had learned. Soul pointed the pistol blade at Jun's right knee. As he was about to shoot, Minatsuki ripped her earrings and whipped the gun towards herself. The gun fired and grazed her arm. Soul furrowed his brow and Jun grabbed ahold of his own arm. He scratched until blood formed on his skin. Three feathers shot out and stabbed into the wall behind Soul. The leather faced freak laughed, but Jun had a smile on as he snapped his fingers. The blood let off a small light before it exploded behind Soul. He rolled away from the blast and Jun and Minatsuki ran to get away. Just as Jun was outside of the door, Minatsuki let go of his hand. She smiled and collapsed the doorway so she would be trapped inside with the perfectly insane man. Jun turned around and was about to blow the door open but her voice came from behind the rubble,

"Go Jun. Please just go."

"No! I won't leave you, like this."

"Don't be stupid. You need to kill the bastard who is behind all of this. You need to tell Morgan everything."

"I can't, I-"

"Jun, I love you."

"Minatsuki….."

"Go!"

His heart told him to stay, but his mind willed his body to move. He was going to kill Tamaki. His mind flooded with rage as Undertakers stepped in his way. He heard a single gunshot and he screamed out all of his anguish into the hallways. His blood twisted into multi feathered wings that left his forearms and were connected by what appeared to be wrist bracers. Twenty small feathers floated above him. He pointed at the group of men. The blade like feathers stabbed into various parts of their bodies. With one word a huge explosion ripped the undertakers apart,

"Die!"

He moved out of 'G' block and proceeded to tear apart the prison, killing all who opposed him.

Morgan heard the commotion and ran to where he heard the gunshot. He ripped apart the rubble with his Phantom Shroud. Soul jumped back from the room that smelled of death and flowers. He turned and ran down the hallway. Orel had joined Morgan at the room. They entered the room and found Minatsuki collapsed in a corner. Morgan ran up to her and saw blood running onto the floor. He assumed the worst. Orel called out to him,

"Who is this other one?"

Morgan turned his head and saw a woman slumped over against a wall. She had one blue streak in her hair. She had a hole in her chest and was breathing hard, as blood spurted out. She pointed at Morgan and said,

"I told you I'd see you again."

She took one last deep breath and her eyes closed. Morgan tensed his muscles as he saw another person die in vain. His voice was a whisper,

"Blue Jay."

He turned and started to sprint with Orel hot on his heels. Morgan needed to end this. He needed to crush Soul into powder. Minatsuki emerged from her room and ran out of 'G' block.

Jun was at the promoter's door. The reinforced steel didn't last. He entered the room with the prison sirens wailing in the background. Tamaki had a revolver in his hand and had it aimed at Jun. A feather shot into the barrel of the gun and turned the firearm into a small grenade. With a snap, the revolver sent Tamaki's hand into several pieces. He screamed out as Jun gripped onto his throat. He led him to his office window. Jun shattered the glass and held the man out of the building. The drop alone would have killed him. Tamaki let out words of terror,

"Please, don't. I'll give you anything you want."

Jun spat out his words,

"I want my life back. I want Minatsuki back. I'll never tell you what you want to know. I will tell you one thing I know for a fact. You _will_ die!"

He threw Tamaki and shot fifty blood feathers into his body. He turned and snapped his fingers. The blast shattered every window on the building. There wasn't even a scrap of Tamaki left to find. Jun let his blood fall to the ground. He took a few steps toward the window. He took a deep breath and leaned forward. He felt the surface of the ground leave his feet. The summer air blew through his hair as he fell. He quietly said,

"Goodbye."

As he passed on of the windows, he heard a snap. He opened his eyes and saw that he was hovering. He looked around, then into the building. Minatsuki was crying her eyes out while holding him with her blood. He couldn't believe that she was alive. As he was put firmly on the ground the girl ran into his arms screaming,

"You fucking idiot. You stupid, stupid boy. Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid?"

He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and said,

"Minatsuki. I'm s-"

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

He did as he was told, but his battle was far from over. He needed to tell him. Morgan needed to know.

He came upon the sight of Soul standing with his blades in the ground next to him. Morgan stepped forward, ready to end it all.


	22. Chapter 22: The American Tragedy

Chapter 22: American Tragedy

He felt nothing but hatred for Soul Black. The man was nothing but pure evil. He held his hands to his side and had his palms up towards the sky. His back was towards Eagle and Orel. Morgan's knuckles popped as he clenched his fist. The blood on his hands quivered at the pure anger he was feeling. Soul finally said,

"I need to tell you something. Your eyes, they are beautiful. With tears and misery in them, they are priceless. I plan to unlock all the pain and all of your misery."

Morgan's voice was shaking,

"Shut the Hell up. I am here to kill you, nothing else. So get ready. Because I'm going to protect the ones I love from you and from everything else this Hellhole has to offer."

"Your loved ones you say? Let me tell you about that."

Orel screamed out,

"Don't you say a fucking word."

"Just tell him who you really are. Tell Morgan who you are to him."

Morgan fixed his gaze on the other man that was standing next to him,

"What is he talking about? Who are you to me? I don't remember you."

"You don't remember me, because I erased your memory."

"You what?"

Morgan gripped Orel's shirt and pulled him close.

"I am your father, Morgan."

Eagle dropped the man and stumbled back. He didn't believe a word that this man was saying.

"My name is Fredrick Toma."

Morgan shook his head and said,

"No I don't believe you. You can't be."

Soul interrupted their little spat,

"If you want to have him believe you, then release him, say the chant. Make him whole."

"It will destroy him! I can't!"

Morgan whispered,

"Do it. I've been trying to piece my life together. I need my memories back."

"This is not something I ever wanted to do. Now that it has come this far, it would destroy you if I didn't."

He pressed his hands together and shut his eyes,

"To remember. See the sins of the Father. Shudder and scream…."

Morgan felt a pain in the back of his head. He fell to his knees and started to groan,

"…Remember what you sought to forget. Awaken and breathe, wake from your Endless dream. As the Infernal Enkindler of Twisted Fate, I release you. Fly away; my Eagle."

Morgan's groaning became loud screaming. Tears rolled from his eyes as something in his mind snapped, and the memories started to run through his mind.

"No, no! Mom don't leave. Mom!"

Morgan's little voice called out to his Mother as she walked away from him. She had just sold him to this research company. She left with several thousands of American dollars. No matter how much he pled, she never turned back and she never shed a tear. The people there were nice and all but he could only understand a few of them. He was placed in the children's ward. The days passed by and he only cried. The other children couldn't understand English and he didn't understand Japanese. He was alone, terrified, and had sorrow built inside his little six year old body. His father had left him with the woman he used to call mother. He fought to keep him, but he failed. One day he was holding a toy in his hands. A superhero by the look of it. His tiny fingers ran across the plastic material. He was sitting with his knees tucked up to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and let the toy slip from his fingertips. As the toy hit the ground, a girl's voice spoke in somewhat clear, English,

"Hi. Who are you?"

Morgan sniffled as he shifted his eyes on a cute, little, pale skinned girl. He blinked and tears ran down his cheeks,

"Aww, don't cry."

She sat down next to him and leaned against his body. He answered her question,

"My name is Morgan. I'm not from here. No one understands me."

"I do. My name is Shiro. I'll help you. You wanna be friends."

"O-kay?"

"Yay! Let's go play."

Morgan smiled for the first time since his mother left him. He stood up and picked up the girl by the hand. She giggled as they ran around, playing different games. Another boy stopped them and said in English,

"Hi, I'm Ganta. Are you Shiro's new friend?"

"Yes. My name is Morgan. Do you want to be friends?"

"If you are Shiro's friend, you are mine."

They were instantly bonded together. A doctor soon came up to Morgan,

"Okay. It is time for some tests. Come with me."

She pulled him along, away from his new guy friend. Shiro wasn't far behind. Morgan had no idea what sort of pain was going to befall him. The Doctor strapped him to the medical table. Ganta heard screaming from both Shiro's and Morgan's rooms. It lasted for hours. The three new friends were fit into one room afterwards. Shiro and Morgan were both knocked out by drugs that were pumped into their veins. Ganta watched over them until they woke up. They didn't get out of bed for a few days. Morgan was the first to struggle to get his fragile body up. He was able to lie next to Shiro, to try and comfort her. She opened her eyes to see him sleeping next to her. She examined him and saw that they cut him exactly where they had cut her. She was able to snuggle closer to him. The doctors waited no time putting more experiments to the test. Several months passed and the two small children were riddled by scars. They held each other at night for at least one bit of comfort. He was checking her wounds and making sure she was okay, every hour on the hour. She gave him light little kisses to the fore head as a token of her appreciation. They were always together, even on that day. The day that everything changed. They were together as usual. One last experiment was about to send their power into hellish proportions. The pair was strong and became unbelievably resilient. It only took them hours instead of days to bounce back from their torture. They were led into a large room that had a platform. As they stood upon it, Shiro became nervous. Morgan said,

"Don't worry. We will get through it together just like we alw-"

A loud engine started and Morgan's voice was cut short by red lightning that started to run through his body. Shiro and Morgan were screaming in agony. Morgan started to crawl towards her despite this hell. He willed his body to stand in front of her. His little voice rang through the noise,

"Shiro! I will always protect you! I love you!"

He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tight. Their combined power caused the system to overload and the building started to be ripped apart. The power caused a gigantic hole to be ripped into Tokyo. Morgan's arms couldn't hold onto Shiro. His body was tossed across the sky. He crashed into the water, his blood spilling out. The only thing he could think was a nursery rhyme he had been taught to say. He saw the sky turn to ash as his body drifted ever so closer to death. He didn't even realize when his body was pulled from the water. He awoke to his father standing over him. He sat up and screamed,

"Shiro!"

His dad held him. Morgan explained everything that happened, and Fredrick's eyes poured out tears. Morgan knew what they made of Shiro, he knew that she was the Wretched Egg, a massive killing force, and he was the counter-measure for her. He was Project Serpentine. He begged for his father to erase his past, and his father agreed to. Morgan sang his song out before it was done. Fredrick chanted,

"Blind yourself from the Sins of the without a sound. Forget the life you seek to leave and sleep like death. Dwell in an endless dream. As the Infernal Enkindler of Twisted Fate, I bind you. A cage for you; my Eagle."

Morgan cried his eyes out once more, broken down. Everything was wrong. Shiro was the Red Man. He was a monster. Soul laughed as Morgan struggled with his mind and world being torn apart.


	23. Chapter 23: Awaken

Chapter 23: Awaken

"The rhyme. I remember what it was for."

Morgan's voice was quaking with his emotions. Everything was clear now. The reason Shiro was familiar, why he felt terrified and safe in her arms. His love and his hate were mixed together, contorting his psyche. He continued,

"It was an activation sequence. They disguised it as a simple nursery rhyme. It was to activate me."

Soul was cackling at his confusion. He said,

"Now. I think it is about time to cut the power to this prison. Now that Tamaki is dead, I can do anything I want. Cut the power. Several Undertakers emerged from the shadows and then stood in front of Soul, blocking him from Morgan. A loud shut-down noise went throughout the prison.

In Morgan's room Shiro was curled up on his bed. She had tears running down her face. She was sobbing out sad words,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I can't hear the lullaby anymore. Morgan. I love you."

Morgan held his chest. He could feel something inside calling to him. Something felt warm and it became a burning lust for vengeance. Soul knew all the secrets about Morgan. He called out to the young man,

"You can feel the Wretched Egg, can't you? Call out to her. Say the activation. Become Project Serpintine."

Morgan had his head down, his eyes fixed on the ground. Fredrick was crying he started to beg,

"Please don't do this. You can't. Don't give into your hate. Please…."

His words fell on deaf ears. Morgan held his chest as the world came spiraling down. He finally started to slowly say,

"Drown out the light, in this twisted blight. In this sorrow, I will wallow. When despair grips my heart, death will rip this world apart. When you I bleed you dry, you will die. Nothing's alright, it has never been. Awaken Project Serpentine."

"NO!"

Morgan's blood whipped out from his veins. He was screaming out as crimson electricity wrapped around his body. He threw his head back as the air twisted around his body. The roof on the building they were in disintegrated and the sky warped into a terrifying dark cloud. The red light shot down from the sky and collided with Morgan's screaming body. His father's voice was barely audible,

"Morgan! Stop this, you will destroy us all!"

Morgan's returning voice was booming with anger, and was heard by all. It had several different tones mixed into it,

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you ALL!"

His blood wrapped around each finger that he had become monstrous claws. The screams were distorted and filled with misery. The blood wrapped around his head. Soul had finally stopped laughing and watched this transformation unfold. Soul saw Morgan's eyes glowing with tears and power.

Jun was holding Minatsuki as the ground started to shake. They gazed at the true essence of pain striking down into that one part of the prison. The howling wind tore at their clothes as Raven held his Hummingbird close. He saw a floating figure on top of the tallest tower. He knew the figure. The Red Man; Shiro. That wicked smile was spread across her face. The mask she had on covered most of her face. He knew that complete Hell was about to come into fruition. He needed to help. Jun couldn't just stand around, even if it was with Minatuski. He kissed her lips one more time. She knew he had to leave her. He took off before he changed his mind.

The electricity that had engulfed Morgan wrapped his neck and shorted out the venom inducing collar. It burned away as Eagle's body lurched around. The blood around his body turned jet black and horns sprouted from the mask that had wrapped around his face. The lightning that was around Morgan finally stopped and the screaming ceased. The monster like form he had taken was panting out deep breaths. The face he had quickly turned to a smile that was as malefic as his appearance. The breaths became steam that bellowed from his open mouth. His laughter was directed at Soul,

"Is this what you wanted? Activation?"

Soul regained his smile and said,

"Yes, yes this is what I wanted. Now let's put you to the test. Go men."

The Undertakers ran at Morgan with their weapons drawn. Hey thought the sheer numbers would give them the advantage. One after another came towards him. The first one that reached him, had the claws ran though his gut. A loud crunch broke the man's back. The next man had his head removed, and thrown at another man. He picked one up and crushed his skull into the floor. With a smile he crossed his arms. As he parted them the rest of the lower class Undertakers were ripped apart. The blood that had been spilt remained in the air as their shredded remains crashed to the floor. The crimson liquid circled around Morgan's body. Soul knew what this power was so he said,

"This is your Bleed Venom isn't it? You added your own blood to theirs and now it is yours to control. This is what makes you so dangerous."

Morgan's multi-voice rang out,

"Not only this. You know of my power but you have no idea the limits of what I can really do."

Soul drew his blades from the ground. They were ready to fight to the death. Soul fired a bullet from his pistol blade and it collided with Morgan's head. Morgan's head went back and soon returned to its upright position. He smiled as several more bullets bounced off of him. Soul ran at him and slashed at him several times. Morgan's arms blocked every attack and then sent Black away from him. Morgan smashed his fist into the ground and blood tentacles sprouted from the ground, lashing at Soul. He was able to slash apart almost all of them. One lashed his chest and then broke apart. The man held his torso as Morgan laughed with even less sanity then Soul had. True concern finally raced through Soul Black's mind.


	24. Chapter 24: Blackout

Chapter 24: Blackout

"Orel. What's going on?"

Jun landed next to Fredrick but never broke his gaze from Morgan and Soul. Eagle's father had hot liquid pouring from his eyes. He broke his silence,

"Morgan. Why would you do this?"

"He said the activation code didn't he? I know what he is, but I never imagined this."

"You don't even know the terror of this. When he was a child and after I recovered him from the Red Hole he repeated that code as a malefic nursery rhyme. He would only activate for a few minutes and then without the presence of the Wretched Egg's power, it would shut down, making my little boy pass out. The true essence of fear that surged through me as he stood over me, with his blood cloaking him and his sanity, almost drove me to madness. The first time it happened, he broke my leg and chased me as I pulled myself across the floor. The second time, I tried to shoot him with my handgun, terrible I know, but I didn't know what else to do. The bullets did nothing to him as the blood held them in front of me. By the third time, I had figured out that it was the song that triggered his 'episodes' and I had prepared. However, all my planning went to waste as he nearly choked the life out of me. On the third time that I saw it, he didn't pass out after it was over. He had his little hands around my throat and the sight of what he had done ripped apart his mind. It was about that time that I realized my own power."

"What is your power exactly?"

"The first is a weapon I rarely used. The second is the ability to twist and contort the mind and memories. I could make people forget a small event if I told them to. It was limited as all power is and I focused all my power to seal my son's memories of his short life at his own request. I told him if we ever met again that I would eventually restore his memory, piece by piece. I didn't factor in the chance that someone else from his past would appear. They indirectly replaced the fragments of his past that I broke. The chant was a form of hypnosis. One for binding and one for release. If I would have waited a few more days, my power wouldn't have worked. My power over memory disappeared as I used it on him. He was never supposed to have his past return all at once."

Soul was thrown back against a wall. He fired several more shots in vain. He screamed out,

"Get out here, men. Kill him, kill him and take his eyes."

The terror from the Undertakers was stagnant in the air. Morgan cackled and the blood around his fingers retreated. His fingers stiffened and the men Soul commanded turned and faced back at him. One took his blade and moved like a puppet at Soul. He was split in half by Soul's blade as the others went limp but stayed suspended in the air. Their bodies twitched and out of their throats terrifying words emerged in unison,

"Servatis a Maleficum."

They repeated the line several times as they surrounded the leather faced man. Morgan licked his lips and said,

"Ring around the Rosie."

Soul laughed and said,

"It is kind of funny. You fucked your worst enemy. Did you know all along or did you figure it out after you shoved your cock inside her."

"Shut your fucking mouth."

The men threw their bodies at Soul and were ripped apart without second thought. All the blood that had been spilt had wrapped around Morgan and formed large bat-like wings. The other bits of blood formed the blade he used before. It was fully formed, and Soul flicked his blade and said,

"You think you can kill me, just because you are some monster?!"

"A monster? No I am the Devil, you little shit."

Soul reloaded his gun and fired. He sidestepped the bullet but it grazed his chest ripping off the necklace he had on, and sent it flying. The necklace and ring attached to it, landed in front of Jun. Soul launched from a wall directly at Morgan. Eagle swung his blade as Soul reached him. Time stood still as Soul landed behind Morgan. The blades that Black had, fell to pieces in front of him as he fell to the ground. He was just above the hips. His body was in two as he let out his last words,

"I pray no one my soul to take. Your eyes, your eyes are so…beautiful."

Morgan stood silent as the terror known as Soul Black, faded away. He finally said,

"Good riddance."

The rest of the men that were opposed to him ran for fear of their lives. Morgan left them alone and turned his head to see his true prey. Shiro was floating in air smiling down at the scene. Morgan still had his horrible smile on his face as his loved one. Morgan floated up to her and moved close to her face. With one punch he went flying across the air. He stopped moving and flew back to examining her. His voice was closer to normal as he said,

"So you chose to dress like the Aceman. How very ironic."

Her voice was filled with anger and malice,

"Well it wasn't like you were around to protect me anymore, Aceman. I'm not going to hold anything back on you this time."

Morgan parted his arms and welcomed her attacks.


	25. Chapter 25: One Drop At A Time

Chapter 25: One Drop At A Time

"Come hither Dear."

Morgan was beckoning Shiro to try her best to kill him. Wind ripped at his blood but his laughter filled the air as the two clashed. Shockwaves rang through the sky and Raven followed with his eyes in silence. The two beings that collided back and forth had Raven completely stunned. He couldn't fight but he knew he had to do something to help them. Fredrick had his hands extended to his sides. He chanted out words and his blood quivered,

"Restless urge to save true love, break these chains. Form the weapon I dread. Lift the curse of the nameless Hell."

His eyes widened and his blood twisted into chakrams with pointed blades. He hated himself for using this power. He leapt onto one of the strange looking blades and rose out and into the fray. He spun his blade and it flew directly at Morgan's throat. The demented boy grabbed ahold of the power and it was sent straight back at his father. Orel dodged but Morgan struck him in the head, sending him plummeting back to the ground. Jun endured another shockwave, but the building was as sturdy anymore. It came down and caught his leg. Jun couldn't move but he wasn't bleeding out. He watched as two of his only friends tried to rip each other apart. He cried and punched several times into the ground. Minatsuki was keeping her distance as laughter filled the air. Morgan had started to speak,

"Blood. Come unto me!"

His new blood tore off Shiro's cape. She kept her smile as she connected a right to Morgan's gut, just like at the Vatican. The result wasn't what she wanted though. He held her arm and threw her into a pile of rubble. A dent of crimson was the impression left on him. He cackled as he floated downwards,

"Pathetic. You aren't worth the effort. Your power isn't anything near mine."

The rubble emitted a bright red light and the rocks were burst to nothing. The nineteen year-old girl stepped out and instantly crashed into the demonic boy. Her fist this time broke his blood. She tossed him around the sky for a few minutes then crashed him next to Jun. He stood up and brushed himself off as he started to walk a voice called out to him,

"Morgan. Stop. You need to listen."

He turned to see Jun yelling at him. He scoffed and Jun continued,

"Are you really willing to throw it all away? You can't keep doing this. You love her don't you? Please stop."

"I am programed to kill the one named Wretched Egg. I will, Morgan's feelings are gone."

"That's bullshit! You are Morgan. No matter what you think or how you are programed, you are Morgan!"

"You think you understand? He gave into the program. It was his choice! He wants to kill her. Darkness is the only thing that is wrapped around his heart, around my heart."

"Maybe I don't understand. Maybe I can't. But you love her, I know just from watching you hold her. Your kisses, your words were so sweet to her. Even now you are holding back. Somewhere Morgan is fighting to regain control."

"Enough of this. You are a fool who will never see beyond the light. Once you look into the darkness you can't help but lusting to join it. All the light is gone."

He walked and was about to leave but Jun shot one feather into his back. His feet shifted and he said,

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No. It was so I could give you this."

He tossed an object at Morgan which he caught in his hand. The blood burst and his normal fingers were wrapped around a necklace. He turned his palm to himself and saw a golden ring resting in it. He willed his blood to wrap around his hand again, but the crimson liquid wouldn't obey. He felt something in his chest. He put his one normal hand to his rib cage and felt his heartbeat. It was abnormal and felt different. His voice was shaky and waved between the monster and Morgan,

"No, darkness is…..everything. I have to kill…I have to kill…"

"Don't you think I wanted to kill her when I learned what she is? But I knew how she really works. She isn't the Red Man, or the Wretched Egg. Don't kill her to end the evil, save her from it. Look into the light. Please I beg you."

Morgan's legs gave out and he fell to his knees. His blood pulled back inside him. He cried out and his eyes were still glowing. He turned his face to him and said,

"Thank you Jun. I now know what to do. You are good friend."

He groaned and his blood returned to the outside of his body as a normal color. The liquid moved into small nails, no bigger than his razor claws. His wings returned but as feathered and shining extensions. He took a deep breath and a ring of glowing red circled his head. He slipped on the ring that symbolized his love. He moved his right index finger and the rubble around Jun dissolved. He gave him a nod, and instantly returned to the sky. Shiro was waiting patiently. Her voice was as evil as it was before,

"What happened to you? What is this?"

"I am your savior. I am here to cure you of this aliment. I don't want to fight you anymore."

"You have no choice. You fight or you die."

Shiro launched herself at him. With one swift movement he moved out of the radius of the punch. Several more swings missed and her blood failed to scratch him. Every blast dissolved away from him. All of the power was deflected with his left hand. No evil or malefic power could touch him. With a grunt, he threw her into a nearby wall and slammed into her, just like before while in the Vatican. He shouted into her mask,

"Did that wake you up Shiro?! I….love….you. Please I know you love me too."

"Shiro loves you not me. I am the Wretched Egg, not your little fuck buddy."

She pulled her left fist back and swung. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. He broke the metal glove that covered her hand. He entwined his fingers on hers and pulled it up to his face. His voice was quiet and hopeful,

"If you were someone else, why would you still have your ring on? You can't let it go can you? You still love me even though you are consumed by the programing. I love you more than anything in this world. I won't kill you, I can't. If you have to kill me then so be it. Just let me see your face one last time."

He reached up and pulled the mask from her face. She had tears running from her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He pulled away but not too far away. Her voice was once again sweet, but sorrowful,

"Morgan I'm so sorry. I do love you. But how could you love a monster like me? I killed all of those people. I killed Jessica. I…I.."

"It's in the past. I know it was hard to forgive you, but I did. I love you, so much. Now shut up and kiss me."

She leaned in and kissed him. All of the pain from the past, and even the programming faded away. They landed gently, finally realizing peace. Jun had Minatuski in his arms, kissing her so passionately. Senji was clapping out his joy. It seemed over as they removed the poison collars and left Deadman Wonderland. The Hell was over, but their lives were just beginning.

**(A.N. There is going to be one more chapter to this story. Thanks for all of my sweethearts for staying with me this long. Please enjoy my other stories that I will be writing. Thank you so much, DD4L.)**


	26. Chapter 26:Laying it to Rest

Chapter 26: Laying it to Rest.

**(A.N. Here is to the fans. I'm giving one more chapter and it is pretty naughty near the end. Enjoy!)**

"Ganta. Jessica. Would you come here please?"

The two small children answered back,

"Okay daddy."

The little laughter filled the air while they ran to the man standing with his pale skinned wife. The two children latched onto their father's leg and looked up at him. His gentle smile shone down on them and his amber eyes were filled with happiness. The last six years had filled him with the utmost joy. Deadman Wonderland collapsed after the Japanese government had found out what had been going on at the Hellish facility. All the Deadmen that seemed within their parameters to reenter society did so. Some had been permanently hospitalized for their mental conditions. The ones who could join the normal people were given the choice to take the Alpha Elixir or staying under government watch in a type of sanctuary. Morgan had chosen the sanctuary over the 'cure' that they offered. All it really was, was a secure set of buildings that the ones with the branch could live. They were funded by the government, as a type of amendment of how much each person suffered. Those former Deadmen did what the normal people did. Today Morgan and Shiro were enjoying the park with their four year old twins, Ganta and Jessica. The other familiar friends had joined them to witness nature's beauty. Senji was lying back against a tree dozing into a long deserved nap. Canary was ripping down pears in a nearby tree, for everyone to munch on and threw them down to You. Jun and Minatsuki were dipping their feet in a crystal clear pond whispering sweet things into each other's ears. Jun had his hand on Minatsuki's slightly swollen stomach. They were expecting their first child about seven months. That day was for them, the Deadmen. Morgan went to his children's height and said,

"I love you. With all my heart."

The little Ganta answered back,

"We love you too daddy."

His little girl joined in,

"Yeah we love mama and papa."

Shiro smiled and Morgan stood up to embrace his wife. The two children smiled and a voice called out from a moderate distance,

"Hey I hope you didn't have all the fun without me."

The little ones called out in unison,

"Grandpa!"

They ran up to Fredrick and he went to one knee to hug them both. Morgan was happy to see him after he left to go travel the world. Fredrick was speaking to the kids,

"Man you two have grown like weeds. Wow, it has been too long."

"Yes it has."

This time Morgan's voice was the one talking to the man.

"Hey dad. I was wondering if you were going to show up. I'm glad you are here," He turned to his kids, "Hey kids, go and play with Mr. Senji okay. Go and scare him a bit."

"Okay."

The kids playfully ran towards Senji. Fredrick giggled as they started to sneak towards the sleeping man. He continued talking to the spouses,

"I'm glad to see everyone is having fun. So about you two…."

"Yeah what about us?"

"Have you been having sex on a regular basis?"

Both Shiro and Morgan practically fell on their faces when the aging man asked them that. Morgan just had to ask,

"Why are you asking us this? Why would you want to know?"

"Well my studies in France led me to seeing that having a full physical release at least three times a week will prolong your life in the long run. So I ask you again are y-"

He was interrupted by a loud scream from Senji after the kids pounced on him. He laughed a bit as Senji started chasing the kids around while they made him look like a fool. It was Shiro who answered Fredrick's inquiry,

"Yes we have. It has stayed the same since we started to have it. Every day at least once. It was my rule and I'm sticking to it."

"Wait you even had it after we left that day?"

"Yes, we had it after we were picked up by the military. Trust me there is no lost lust in this marriage. We are still as ready to go as we were when we were in Deadman Wonderland. We still love to fuck as much as we can."

"Holy shit Shiro. I never thought I'd hear that from you. Damn, son you are one lucky man. She is still in the shape she was in when you were brought back together. No stretch marks from the kids or anything. And you don't even look like you've aged a day, my son."

"Yes I know I am. Hey Shiro want to break out your old suit when we get back home? It would be nostalgic. We can go wild and rough like we used to."

Fredrick knew that his son was only trying to weird him out. Even though he knew that, he knew that Morgan was serious at the same time. Shiro pulled him close and seductively said,

"Oh good. I wanted to try our old ways for a while now. Hey Fredrick, mind watching the kids?"

"Um, sure I could. Have fun you two."

The couple ran off as happy as could be. Fredrick turned back to everyone else to keep them occupied.

Morgan and Shiro were making out even before they got into their house. Shiro was breathing heavily as Morgan pulled off her clothes. Luckily the government hadn't installed cameras inside the home. Once they were both completely free from their garments Shiro fell to her knees and opened her mouth. She lightly stuck out her tongue to receive what she wanted. Her head slid back and forth with a slight slurping sound. They switched positions so that he could tease her with his tongue. He slapped her ass a few times and continued to stimulate his snow white queen. He soon slipped protection on and entered her from behind. She started to scream as he did what he promised. The slapping sound alone was quite loud but coupled b their screams it was quiet. It had been a while since they went all out with their lust, but it felt so right that they were doing it like this. Morgan lifted her from the back of her legs and locked his fingers for a great grip. He had her against a wall, screaming out words of desire. As she finished Morgan pulled out and covered her back after ripping off the condom. Her legs buckled and she couldn't walk. They embraced each other and knew that it would always be like this, even with everyone else.

They passed out after three more goes. It was the life that they had built together. It was utopia for them. They laid their past to rest. It was an on look for the future.

And All was well.


End file.
